


The Girl Who Runs With Wolves

by winter_is_coming_8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_is_coming_8/pseuds/winter_is_coming_8
Summary: Arya makes a life changing decision by saving Lady and running away forming her own pack in the wild. In six years she has only ever had her pack and that’s been enough. But now she meets people who make her want to join the land of the humans again, but after all this time will she follow her heart or her head. Of course, her pack only wants her to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I have had this idea in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down. 
> 
> I know where I want to go but I don't know how I will get there.

Arya 

Arya hugged her father like she wouldn’t see him again. She said she was sorry. Over and over again. He said it was alright but it wasn’t. He had lied to her. It would not be the same ever again. 

Arya woke with a start, and sat up. Tears welling up in her eyes, Lady raised her head and whined, Arya looked around to see their pack of wolves, mixed with half breeds and the two dire wolves around her, all asleep, even Nymeria the leader was asleep which was rare, as Nym spent so much time making sure their pack was fed and looked after. They were wanted after all, to be killed. ‘It’s ok don’t wake her, please.’ Lady whined again, her trusted eyes staring back at her, with so much sadness in them. ‘Yes, it was.’ Lady moved from her spot and lied down next to her to bring enough to fall back into sleep and this time the nightmares didn’t follow her. Lady and Nymeria understood her, like no one else did. They ran away together, and because of their strange connection she was able to get Lady out before they killed Lady and exiled her.

Arya opened her eyes again and lifted off the ground, she saw Lady was asleep but Nym was up, ‘Morning’ Arya called, Nym’s yellow, intelligent eyes looked back at her. She growled  
‘You felt it did you?’ She nodded her huge head. ‘You were sleeping I didn’t want to wake you’ Arya sighed. Nym walked up to her, she was fully grown now, and the biggest out of all the wolves, she was as big as a horse now and Lady being the size of a pony. She licked Arya’s face. ‘It has been 6 years, since Kings road.’ She took shaky breath ‘you ran away, Lady’s meant to be death and me being exiled.’ Nym whimpered ‘No, I can’t Father would be expected to hand me in, he chose honour before, what would make him chose differently, same with Winterfell. I could go to the wall with Jon and Ghost, but Jon is loyal to Father.’ Nym nodded her wise head, ‘I am happy here with you, today just brought back unwanted memories.’

They moved off, Arya walking next to the two dire wolves, they kept in the woods, since Arya couldn’t run as fast as the wolves they liked to keep away from people. In the first year she traded a lot, but Lannister men kept on finding them so Arya stopped and started to steal from the rich, things they wouldn’t miss and when shop keepers were asleep she would sneak in and help herself but giving them the things she stole in return. They started to get more and more wolves adding to their pack and after time Arya got used to the ways of the woods. She called the wolves to stop when she was happy with the site for the night, she didn’t feel like hunting today, so she sent Lady and the pack away to hunt for their dinners. Arya went and got some wood to make a fire, even after all theses years she still liked her meat cooked.

Ned

Ned dragged his feet up the hands tower and locked his door after him, he sat down and started on the letters that were pilling up on his desk. He read through them and started making notes he would have to bring up in the next council meeting. The crown was still in so much debt but slowly they were getting less.

He hates being in kings landing more he could measure, he missed Winterfell, Kat, his children, Robb he was married now, and had a boy named Eddard after him. Sansa was doing well in Kingslanding they were very busy, so he didn’t get to see her very much, their wedding was a huge event, they went all out, Sansa looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. Bran was still struggling with his injury but from what I heard, Howland Reed’s children had come and was helping him with what was called warging. Rickon they said was as wild as ever and had grown, he still had the idea of becoming a knight, and after Bran’s accident Rickon wanted it more for both of them. So Ned sent him to The Black Fish. After losing Arya, he didn’t want his children to do to others he didn’t trust or the people around them, because after six years of Arya’s escape with Lady, it still felt like a knife to his heart. 

Ned lost his sister once and she was almost reborn in Arya, yes Arya was her own person, but gods did Arya remind Ned of his sister. Ned lost her again. Ned knew Arya was telling the truth, but Ned couldn’t just tell the king his son was lying, how would that look. He often wondered what would have happened if Ned did take is daughters side. After Arya ran away with Lady, there were rumours of a girl running with wolves, Ned begged if they were found bring them alive, but his old friend ignored his pleas and told the men to kill Arya and the wolves on the spot. Now when Ned looked at Robert he didn’t recognise his best friend. He only stayed to help the realm, when Robert died Ned was going home, no matter what. The men Robert and Cersei sent out never came back, but after a year of Arya’s run away there wasn’t any word on the girl and the wolves. Many thought she was dead. Ned sometimes heard rumours still saying there was a pack of wolves lead by a huge she wolf in the Stormlands, but when people tried to track them there wasn’t a sent to be found. Arya was smart, what she did that night only proved it and her courage, he knew he should be angry at Arya but he was relived, that he didn’t have to say goodbye to his nine year old daughter before sending her on a boat, at least know he knew, if she was alive she had friends looking out for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Arya see each other without the other knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, and comments.

Arya

 

Arya smells the prey before she sees it, she growls quietly so the wolves know it was hers. Arya liked deer the most, Nymeria didn’t, but Arya was in Nym’s body and this was her time. To be free of her human body. Where she wasn’t half wolf she was full wolf. The deer was ahead, it had its head lifted looking around, it didn’t move but Arya did, not waiting any longer lowering onto the ground Arya crept forward. The deer was so close, it was just ahead, Arya pounced, and the deer saw her and tried to escape but Arya was too quick and too close, Arya dug her mouth into its throat ripping it out and swallowing the blood. She felt the blood flow down her throat, Arya sniffed the deer before digging in. 

Arya opens her eyes, the taste of blood still in her mouth. She looked around to see only Lady stayed with her, ‘you could have gone with them’ Lady growled, and Arya laughed ‘Ok, relax it was a suggestion.’ Arya smiled lovingly at Lady. ‘I think it was time I had a bath, don’t you?’ Lady jumped up barking wildly, Arya climbed to her feet, she ran with Lady to where they knew a river was, it wasn’t very deep the spot but no one came to it. Arya stripped of her clothes and jumped in, cold water swallowed her up, Arya raised her head to the surface. She saw Lady jumping in and out if the shallows. ‘Come on you cry baby’ Arya teased. 

Lady jumped in splashing her, Arya cried out and started to splash back. Arya lost time playing with Lady, but when Arya heard voices, Arya whipped her head around to where the voice was coming from, she was nervous that whoever they were finding Lady and Arya in a river and in her state of having no clothes on. Arya jumped out of the river quickly, picking her clothes up. Arya hid behind a tree, and started to pull her clothes on her wet body. She wasn’t that cold yet but, she would be soon, ‘Aegon, we shouldn’t be out.’ A ruff voice ringed out against the quite forest. Arya kept on wiggling into her clothes.  
‘Duck, I have been locked up for three-week, three dam weeks, I was going crazy. It was either you come with me or I go by myself.’ Another voice rang out, it sounded light less gruff then the first voice. Arya crouched down after she had all her clothes on, she crawled out to have a better view. First thing she saw was two men. One was tall orange hair and another with white hair and dazzling purple eyes. she felt Lady wanting to leave but she couldn’t stop herself staring. The big one was dressed in armour and the younger was just dressed in a shirt and a fur coat. They both had swords. She ripped her eyes away to look behind her, Lady gave Arya a look she knew only too well. It was when Lady was serious about something, whether it was from danger or Arya not taking her seriously. Arya was torn, she was intrigued but automatically she went with what was easy and followed Lady, she looked back one last time before running off back to the pack. 

When Lady and Arya made it back to where they were meeting Nym, her clothes were sopping wet, and Arya was shaking. She wanted to know more about the man with white hair, there was something about him. Arya saw Nym pacing, but looked up when she heard them. Nym ran to Arya and started to sniff her over, ‘I am alright, I am just a bit cold, I went swimming.’ Nym rubbed her huge head up and down her body, in a way to help warm her up. ‘Thank you but if I snuggle between you and Lady I should warm up’ they walked to the middle of the pack where the wolves left their spots. Arya lied down, Nym and Lady following lying down as close as they could to her. Arya drifted into a light sleep, still cold.

Arya dreamt of the other wolves at Winterfell, Summer lying next to Brans bed, Bran reading a book, Grey Wind in Robbs solar where Robb looked tired of going letters, Shaggydog in the training yard at a place. Fighting, a man with a Tully sigil, he must be at the Riverrun. Rickon was getting better than the last time she was in Shaggydog. Ghost at the wall, watching Jon who had grown so much, Jon was talking to people, other brothers, about the wildlings. Arya opened her eyes and looked over to see Lady and Nym were both asleep and had successfully warmed her up. Arya relaxed, thinking of the man she saw today, he looked around Jon’s age but had more life, or happiness, but there was pain and sorrow in his purple eyes. The way he walked had so much built up energy. She wondered why he had to be locked up for three weeks. She closed her eyes again and this time she dreamt she was her wolves in her pack. And felt happy and safe. 

Arya had her hand made bow in her right hand and her arrows on her back, she walked quietly with a wolf called Sliver. She trailed behind Arya. She saw her pray and plucked an arrow out of her quiver, she put it on her bow, she breathed before letting the arrow go. It hit bullseye, she went and got the rabbit she killed. When Arya got back to the pack, she saw some were missing. She went to Lady who was lying down, and handed the rabbit over, ‘For you.’ Lady got up and licked her face, Arya giggled but snuggled into Lady’s head, excepting the warmth she felt. The love. When Arya let go she looked to Nym who had come bounding up barking, Nym lowered herself and Arya hoped up, ‘Lady look after the pack, we will see what’s wrong with Smoke’ Nym sped away with Arya on her back, she only hoped it wasn’t to late.

 

Aegon 

 

Aegon had been cooped up in a tent since there was an assassination attempt on his life. He understood why everyone was being over protective, but it didn’t change the fact Aegon had never been restricted to a room let alone a tent in his life. Duck and a few other king’s guards were taking turns watching over him and only people who were trusted were able to enter. He played a lot of cyvasse with Duck, but he need to go for a walk. Aegon walked out of his tent and addressed Duck who was guarding him. ‘I am going for a walk. You either come with me or stay here.’ Not waiting for an answer left. Duck caught up with him quite quickly. He was on a mission he didn’t know where he was going but he was making sure they got the tents out of their sight, so he could breath. They started talking but when they reached a stream when Duck finally said what Aegon was waiting to hear. ‘Aegon we shouldn’t be out’ Aegon huffed  
‘Duck, I have been locked up for three-week, three dam weeks, I was going crazy. It was either you come with me or I go by myself.’ He replied but he kept on walking. 

It was quiet in this part of the woods. He breathed in the fresh air. He took of his shoes sitting down and poking his feet into the cold water. He lied back and closed his eyes, letting the water cool his feet. Not that they needed it. 

When they returned to the camp, Jon rounded on them. Jon was getting angry with Duck but Aegon stopped him. He wasn’t a person who would let other people take the blame for things they didn’t do. ‘Jon, either Duck went with me or he didn’t, it wouldn’t have stopped me going, he did the only thing he could and that was come with me.’ Jon scowled but didn’t say anything else about Duck. Aegon walked back to his tent and started in the food that was left for him, he had Duck in and talked to him, they played another round of cryvasse before Aegon hoped into bed thinking he would go for a walk again. 

So that’s what Aegon did, accompanied by Duck, he went for a walk for the next week. They were heading back when they heard growls and what sounded like scratches. Duck pulled him away but Aegon broke off and followed the sounds. They knelt by a clump of bushes, he saw two wolves fighting. One had an arrow sticking out of it. The dark coloured one. The other wolf was a bigger and had more colours. They looked like they were trying to kill each other. ‘Lets go Aegon’ Duck hissed, Aegon sighed but made his way to stand, then a voice ranged out a girls voice and he looked back. 

A girl had run into the clearing looking at the wolves, ‘Stop, Kyria, Smoke’ the coloured stopped and ran to the girl, the other was growling. He saw dark short hair, and grey stormy eyes. ‘Kyria go back to the pack.’ The wolf ran off. ‘Smoke it’s me, I can see your in pain’ the girl said soothing, the wolf growled shaking his head from side to side. The wolf pounced to the girl. ‘Please Smoke, it’s me, I know your hurting at the moment, Nym.’ The girl said. A huge wolf the size of a horse walked out. I saw the girl fall to the ground, the wolf stopped moving and the huge wolf came up and grabbed the arrow head in its teeth and pulled it out. There was a cry from the wolf as it fell then a scream of pain from the girl as she shot up breathing heavily. I saw the girl scramble to her feet and run to the fallen wolf before Duck, using all his strength pulled Aegon away. As Aegon walked back to the camp, he couldn’t help but think on the girl, the girl who talked and controlled wolves, she looked un tame, thought if her grey eyes that looked like a storm. She was pretty, in a wild way. 

Duck talked to Jon about what they saw and Aegon saw Jon purse his lips. ‘You are to stay here, Aegon, I am being dead serious.’ Aegon could see there was something Jon wasn’t telling him, but Aegon didn’t go on, they had been camping in the Stormlands waiting for the right opportunity to attack. Aegon went to bed but the image of the huge wolf and the girl didn’t leave his mind. He decided he would go looking for them again, he wanted to know more about them.

 

Arya

 

Arya shot up and screamed, there was so much pain, it pushed her out of Smoke, she got up and ran to smoke, he had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. Arya smelt the arrow and cursed, it was poisoned. And they didn’t have the cure, they didn’t even know what it was. Nym touched Smokes nose with her nose ‘Yes, it is. Like Star.’ Arya struggled to breath out the words. ‘I am so sorry Smoke, so sorry’ 

Smoke opened his eyes, golden eyes like Nym’s he tried to lift his head, but he couldn’t, Arya bent down ‘It is ok, go join Star. Rest from the pain’ he only licked her face. She knew the poison was setting in. she started to cry uncontrollably, her whole body shaking with the shear force. She leaned over his body in a way to protect him. She felt when he left them and that made her cry even more, she didn’t even know she could cry this much. Smoke was special to Arya and Nym, he was her first pup. 

She could feel Nyms pain as well as her own. She couldn’t breathe, she felt numb. She didn’t feel Nym’s nose on her or trying to push her off Smokes body. A piece of her died and she didn’t know how to cope. She looked up it was getting dark. Arya decide she would burn his body so poaches or hunters can’t use his beautiful fur. It was very pretty, a dark charcoal colour. 

When Arya arrived back at the camp she sat down looking at the ground, she had stopped crying but now she felt anger bubbling below the surface. She heard Lady and Nym talking but didn’t care, all she wanted to do now was avenge Smoke and make sure she doesn’t lose any more of her pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya will get her revenge next chapter.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Aegon finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

Arya

 

It had been five days, since Smoke was murdered and still they hadn’t had any luck finding the men who did it. They had been able to get pick up their scent but the people who had done this were hiding, like they knew Arya and the pack would go after them. After all, there were stories about the pack in the Stormlands. Nym and Arya were able to follow it to where they came from and where they went, but it lead to a river. Where they lost the scent. Nym and Arya wouldn’t give up, not until they had blood. Nym had their scent, on her nose all she needed was a small puff of it in the wind and she would be able to pick it up again.

For the last few days, Arya was spending more time as a wolf, not in Nym but Silver or Kyria and Lady would stay behind to protect my body. Arya wanted to find them so bad that if the pack did find them, and couldn’t get Arya, she wanted to see it happen at least, but she would much rather be there in person. She was sitting against a tree trunk petting Lady. Waiting for Nym to come back from scouting. After Smoke, Nym had decided it was better if only Nym went out on scouting, until we kill the hunters, Nym didn’t want to lose anyone else, or was it Arya who didn’t want to lose any one else and it transferred to Nym. This pack was her family and she didn’t want to feel that heat ache again, the way it felt when Sansa took Joffrey’s side. The thing that had hurt the most was her father was willing for Arya to banished, he didn’t try anything to help her. Lady had been the deciding vote and had said it would be better, better for the pack and Arya’s peace of mind. And a pack was stronger together and Nym could look after herself. Even Arya didn’t want to leave her to leave, but she knew what needed to be done. And there was no stopping Nym when she was in protective mode. Arya had seen it when Nym attacked Joffery. If it wasn’t for Arya pulling Nym off the stupide brat he would have lost his hand. ‘How long do you think Nym has been?’ Arya looked at Lady. She let out a small huff in response, ‘just asking.’ 

Nym jumped out from behind them, Arya looked over Nym growled it was a dark growl, full of blood promise. Arya jumped to her feet, ‘Are you sure? Nym let out a howl alerting the pack that they were on the move. Arya vaulted onto Nym and looked around to see all the wolves in the pack were up, growling and wanting blood too. They were off, at a very fast pace, Arya hanged on so they could shoot through bushes without Arya falling off. Arya could feel the tension in the pack build as they got closer, tension for blood. When Nym slowed down to a walk crouching forward Arya hoped off and followed on foot. They got to a clearing, making sure they were hidden Arya, Nym and Lady poke their heads through. Arya’s breath hitches, there in the middle of the clearing was eleven men, one was tied and looking around with his purple eyes. She analysed the men before pulling back. The pack was waiting, ‘ten men to kill, keep the man alive with purple eyes and the one with a bow and arrow on it, blue eyes. The plan is I will sneak up on him, disarming him, then you attack. If something happens you will not attack, I mean it, I will not have another one of you killed’ there were small growls but Arya gave them a look and they back off.

Arya and Nym crawl off to the other side of the clearing before Arya turns back to Nym, ‘Stay here, for now, I know there is no stopping you, if I get caught and they hurt me, so I wouldn’t change that, but wait ok. And we need him alive’ Nym growled, Arya knew she wasn’t happy, but Arya was as stubborn as Nym. ‘I will call you before you attack, if they spot me out, I can’t lose you.’ Ayra knew she was being paranode but she didn’t know what she would do without Nym. Nym was connected to Arya in a way Arya didn’t understand completely, and they bond only grew as they grew.

Arya leaves Nym before poking her head out again, this time, her eyes fall purple ones who are staring at hers, the purple was full of surprise, before I can look around a hand pulls me out of the bushs and a voice rings out ‘Well what do we have here. a girl. An underdressed girl’ I look up and I am met with blue eyes, the hunter, I growl it was full of hate. Arya struggle but he tightens his grip on her, he was laughing, He throws me to the ground hard next to Aegon. ‘She growls’ his voice was making my wolf blood boil. She was too angry to think properly. But she looked around and smiled, her wolves her listening to her ‘What’s your name girl?’ she looks up  
‘Wouldn’t you want to know’ she growled her voice coming out husky like.  
‘You speak then’ and brings his fist down onto her jaw, she falls face first onto the floor, but Arya is up and looking into Nyms direction, ‘That was a mistake.’ They look around in time to see Nym jumped out growling, there was a few yells from the men around them, some were frozen in fear, Arya stood up, the hunter didn’t freeze he pulled out an arrow. Arya acted before thinking jumping onto his back, rapping her legs around him to hold herself she fought to stop him shooting Nym. 

The other wolves came out, she couldn’t see them bur she could feel them and hear the screams of the men. The man flipped her over his head landing painfully onto the ground her lungs cleared, Arya only had time to gasp for air, before he fell onto Arya. She saw Aegon standing there. He pushed the hunter off and extending his arm to her. She took it and stood. She looked around to see the wolves had finished their meal, leaving parts of the men, and the blood all around them, their muzzles covered in their blood. She looked down to the unconscious hunter and turned him over. He had blood but was still breathing. She took off his arrows and throw them away.

She looked back at Aegon who was just standing there and looking at her. ‘One of your bigger wolves bit my ties off.’ To prove his point Lady came up and sniffed him, then looked back to Arya and growled. She just nodded. ‘Lady’ she breathed. Arya looked at him and she saw he had an arched eyebrow  
‘Strange name for a wolf, a huge wolf at that.’  
‘I didn’t name her Lady’ she defended and he smiled ‘she wasn’t always mine’ Arya put her hand out, without thinking feeling Lady’s fur underneath her hand. ‘Go back now, I think Nym would like him to herself’ Arya nodded her head to the hunter. Lady looked at her, they lifted their head back and howled before turning and leaving. It was just Aegon, Nym, the hunter and Arya. ‘So what are you going to do now?’ Aegon asked  
‘You will see, if you stick around, I don’t know what Nym will chose to do’  
‘You, You control a whole pack?’  
‘They listen to me. I don’t own them, and can you really control something so wild?’ she looked at him in his eyes. his beautiful eyes.  
‘I don’t know. So you live with them?’ she nodded, he opened his mouth again but before he could ask there was a groan, she looked over to see the hunter stirring. Arya walked over and sat down on him, her legs on his arms to stop him moving.

When he opened his eyes, they widened. It was his turn to struggle but Arya had a good grip. ‘I want you to admit you killed Smoke.’ He looked at her. ‘The wolf.’ He didn’t say anything he shook his head ‘I will give you mercy if you do’ he glared at her ‘You know the wolf, you shot an arrow into with your poisonous arrow. You know the one that had dark charcoal coat.’  
‘O that one, I was going for the coloured one but missed and hit him, they ran off. I did it. I shot it’ he yelled. She smiled ‘but if you kill me, my boss will come down and hunt you, I was his best archer.’  
‘What do you get payed for?’  
‘We hunt animals and give the boss coats.’ She growled and hoped off him, she could hear he was getting up  
‘I wouldn’t do that, I promised you mercy but my dire wolf didn’t and you killed her first pup. If she wants to eat out your throat and eat you, then I will let her, if she wants to let you go and hunt you down for sport, or rip off your limps one by one while you are awake, I will watch.’ She walked to where Nym was standing and petted her. ‘I don’t care how it is done as long as you die. Blood for blood.’ Looking back at him, he was frozen. Nym ran and leapt, he fell back onto the floor, and Nym was standing over him, she howled into his face. Arya smiled. Nym ripped a chunk out of his side, where he hit Smoke on a human. The hunter screamed in pain but Arya just looked at him. Nym then ripped out his throat before devouring him. She looked back to Aegon to see his eyes were wide. ‘seven hells. I can’t believe you just let that happen’ Arya just ignored him. Arya walked up to Nym ‘Was he nice?’ she asked, Nym looked up and growled before continuing. 

She smiled and nodded. Arya went to where she had thrown the arrows. She looked at them and examined them. They were green with the poison, she made sure not to touch them, she put them in a pile and started a fire. She burnt them, so no one could find them and use them. Nym howled and Arya looked up, there was nothing left but his clothes. Nym was hungry then, to eat everything, or was it because she was still so angry. But it felt good, to avenge Smoke. She looked over to see Aegon still staring at Nym. ‘So Aegon, why are you still here.’ He looked over and Arya saw shock and confusion in his purple eyes. ‘You have set up camp in the woods I live in, I see things. Aegon’  
‘Did you just say Dire wolf? Anyway you let a wolf, huge wolf, eat a man, alive?’ Nym walked up to Aegon and sniffed him, he put out his hand. Nym put her head in his hand.  
‘She doesn’t think you are a threat.’  
‘And that’s good?’ he smiled. She just stared at him, He smiled. A lopsided grin. She smiled. ‘Aegon’ there were people calling out. Arya whipped around then ran to Nym and mounting her. She reached the tree line before a voice rang out. ‘You didn’t tell me your name.’ Arya looked around and smiled ‘No I didn’t.’ and they were gone. 

When Arya reached the pack, she was smiling, her pack was safe. She thought back to Aegon, his voice was not rough like the other men she had heard in the forest, he wasn’t afraid of the hunters and he helped her. Arya thought back to how he didn’t look afraid of her. Arya liked to be feared, it helped to be feared but when someone sees what Aegon just saw, they normally would run the other way but not Aegon. He stayed where he was. she smiled despite herself. She thought he looked better than the quick glance she got at the river, the way his eyes said everything he was thinking, seven hells she was turning into Sansa, thinking about a boy she barley knows. 

 

Aegon

 

Aegon had been walking all day when he stumbled into a clearing. He was looking for the wolf girl, he couldn’t get her out of his mind, her grey dark eyes. Being stuck in a tent again didn’t help him stop thinking of her, so he left without anyone knowing, He saw ten men. The only reason Aegon stopped was because he heard the word wolves. Aegon crouched ‘If we kill the she wolf, boss said we would have a nice holiday, and if we get the girl, we would never need to work again.’  
‘So what do we have to do?’ but unfortunately for Aegon, he lost balance and fell into the clearing. They asked him questions but Aegon didn’t say anything of importance. Aegon just waited, he didn’t think panicking would help. He would be king one day. He looked around and saw the hunter with a bow and arrow had crept up on bushes, he looked and his purple eyes, meet with grey. Those grey eyes, the eyes he has been thinking about and couldn’t get out of his head.

He watched as the hunter hit the girl, then it happened so fast, everyone was screaming, wolfs a pack of different colours and heights came running out and attacking. To Aegon’s fear the second biggest wolf came running up to him, Aegon closed his eyes and waited. Why should he not be killed, they were killing everyone else. But Aegon only felt her teeth on his bounds. He opened his eyes and saw the wolf was looking at him in the eye. Aegon looked around to see the girl being flipped over his head. The girl grunts but Aegon gets up and grabs a log from next to him, he swings it, cracking it against the man’s head. He falls face first onto the girl. 

Watching the girl give the man to her wolf, made Aegon feel something, not fear like she should but a feeling, her wolves her obviously her family and he killed one, Aegon only knew that too well. When she asked why he was still here, and used his name, he felt almost excited, he knew that wasn’t normal, but when were Targaryen’s normal. When he heard Ducks voice he internally cursed, the wolf girl was leaving, and too soon, she didn’t give his name. He could only watch her leave riding her wolf. Aegon had time to turn to see sell swords and Duck running into the clearing. ‘I am fine’ he said without delay.  
‘What the fuck happened here?’ Duck yelled, looking around at the mauled bodies.  
‘Wolves’ was all Aegon could say looking around for the first time, blood was everywhere.  
‘What the hell do you mean wolves, god Aegon I was looking over you and you disappeared, we find you in the middle of what is nine mauled dead bodies.’  
‘It was ten, but the biggest wolf we saw eat the tenth whole.’ Aegon stated. Duck just looked at him, disbelieve masked his face. 

‘How could you be so stupid, did I raise you wrong?’ Jon yelled. Aegon just sighed ‘I would expect this from Young Griff not Aegon, Aegon is going to be a king.’  
‘I am both. You wouldn’t let me go, even with someone so I went by myself.’ Jon gave him the death stare, the look Aegon only know as Jon getting very angry.  
‘What possessed you to do something so stupid’ Jon yelled again, Aegon was sure he would regret what came out of his mouth next  
‘I went looking for the wolf girl.’ Jon dropped his jaw in shock. Jon looked at Ashara, she looked shocked too ‘Did we do something wrong?’ he asked her.  
Ashara shook her head ‘It is the dragon in him, they love wolves.’ They shared a looked that Aegon didn’t like, he had also seen this look before, when they were hiding something from him.  
‘What’ he asked they turned their heads in sync.  
‘Nothing. But you will have a guard in your tent every day even when changing, and outside when your sleeping. Today was too close.’ Jon muttered the last sentence. Aegon was about to argue when Duck spoke up  
‘I think it is for the best, you gave everyone a real scare, seeing you around those bodies.’ Aegon huffed but didn’t say anything, he knew he would never win tonight. And he didn’t think, saying it didn’t scare him being around those bodies would go down well. 

Aegon woke with a start, and sat up, he was staring into grey eyes, she was on his bed. The girl put her finger to her mouth as a gesture to keep him quiet. When Aegon nodded she smiled, he decided he loved her smile. ‘We didn’t get to finish our talk, I don’t meet many people, who are not afraid of my wolves, and don’t want to harm them’ she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 
> 
> Arya wants answers to help her feelings she doesn't understand.

Aegon

 

Aegon just stared frozen, at the girl, now he could defiantly see was a young woman now, earlier in the day Aegon was distracted by the wolves, he didn’t take note of the girl’s body, much. If Aegon was truthful to himself his eyes had flicked downwards, but now he was taking in every little line on her face to a few freckles on her neck. He knew he was staring and looking like an idiot but he couldn’t comprehend that fact she was here. In his tent. ‘Is this a dream?’ he heard himself ask, and inwardly cursed himself for sounding so stupid. 

Aegon closed his eyes when she chuckled but she didn’t say anything. He feels the bed move, as she hops up, Aegon opens his eyes, thinking his comment was making her leave, but no she wasn’t she was walking around his tent looking at everything. He released a breath of relief. Aegon watched as she stopped picking his sword up, pulling it out of its sheath enough to see it was valyrian steel. Aegon heard her mutter ‘beautiful’ before putting it back where she found it. ‘Your luckily to have one.’ She looked back at him. Aegon was surprised she knew that valyrian steel was rare, but then again, it felt like he knew her, but he didn’t really. He only knew she lived with wolves and had dire wolves.

Aegon stayed on his bed, because he was only wearing his trousers. It was like she read his mind ‘I saw you when you jumped awake.’ Her eyes glanced down to his bare chest before looking back at his face, her eyes were a different shade of grey, a darker grey. He felt a blush creep up on his chest, but he liked the feel of her eyes on him. Aegon didn’t know what was happening to him, he had been with woman before, but he ultimately had to leave them, because he was always moved on, and they stayed where they were. Jon always said he was to marry for alliances. But he had never been this drawn to a woman before.

She walked back over to his bed and sat down looking at him again, ‘very rare sword, dragon prince’ she whispered, he raised an eye brow ‘You thought I would sneak into your tent, without knowing who you are. You have an army out there. I listened before I came here. Aegon’ he felt his mouth open. He was rendered speechless for a second time that night. He looked into her eyes, and saw many different emotions flying through her eyes.   
‘Who are you. You know who I am, I think it is only fair.’ He said pointing a finger towards her.  
‘You are not afraid?’ she looked amused, he shook his head, she hesitated ‘you should be, you don’t know, I might have come here to kill you.’ He laughed, she looked confused   
‘you would have killed me today if you were going to kill me.’ he saw the lines of her face change when she scowled but then she smiled,  
‘I was occupied, and there were people coming when I was done, so we wouldn’t have been able to pull off an escape plan, to get away from the sell swords looking for you.’ He shook his head,  
‘you had a dire wolf, you could have easily killed me and left.’ She opened her mouth then closed it, she looked down,   
‘I am Arya.’  
‘Lovely name.’ she scowled, ‘you don’t like it then?’ he decided she shook her head   
‘No one has called it lovely before.’   
‘Where are you from?’ he leaned forward without knowing it.  
‘The north. Why are you here?’ she asked   
‘I have come back to take what is mine.’ He didn’t think there was any point in lying, she knew who he was anyway. She looked at him and nodded ‘How did you come to be with wolves’ she looked down   
‘That is a long story, sadly we don’t have the time, another time maybe.’ Her voice was different now, lost its barrier of wildness, not venerable yet but close, he also saw she had frozen somehow. Aegon knew it was a touchy subject straight away. Like his family. He knew he doesn’t want to talk about what had happened to them. Even though he doesn’t remember them, he still loves them. 

‘How are your wolves?’ he wanted to break the ice, that looked like it encased her. She nodded, her head, but it was the only thing that moved, her whole body was still rigged.   
‘I want to know, why you are here. I mean not because I want you to leave, but because I don’t think you would have come in here if you didn’t have a reason to.’ he started to ramble on. Aegon watched as her body relaxed a little.   
‘You are not scared of me, after you saw my wolves. I want to know why.’ That was a good question. Why wasn’t he scared. A feeling, he wasn’t scared because of a feeling.   
‘I don’t know, I just get this feeling that I shouldn’t be scared.’ She raised her eyebrow and nodded, 

‘I feel that too’ she whispered, Aegon nearly didn’t catch it. She looked down before swallowing, ‘and I don’t know why, I have never been able to trust people, I trusted someone I held every close, and they broke it, I didn’t know why then and I still don’t know why now, I then trusted others and they tried to turn me in.’ Aegon wondered who they were. Arya looked back up to him, ‘I have never felt this before. It is so different from how I feel about my wolves, and what I think it felt like with my old family.’ I saw pain in her stone grey eyes. Then her eyes changed to show confusion in her eyes, she started to tremble but she got up suddenly ‘I have to go Dragon Prince’ and started to the wall.  
‘Wait, will I see you again?’ getting out of bed quickly, tripping on the sheets in his haste. She looked back   
‘I don’t know’ and left, rolling underneath his tent wall. He felt sadness when she left Aegon looked around the now empty tent and felt Arya brought something to it. Again, like she said he hadn’t felt this before, but he wasn’t confused about what the feeling was but he wanted to know why.

 

Arya

 

Arya left Aegon’s tent, she made it to the tree line without being detected and fell to the floor. She had never felt so many emotions running through her at once. On top of her feelings she had flash backs of Winterfell. Everything just got too much. Why, after six years did what happened on the King’s road make her feel so confused. Was it because she never felt like she could trust someone so much. The only other person she felt like this was Jon and Father, but still this was different. In the last six years Arya had never been so honest to someone and a person she didn’t know. When he asked for her name, she had to think about what to say. She had gone from so many names, Arry, Beth, Cat, Weesle, Nan, Lumpyface, Underfoot, Horseface, but in that moment her mouth disobeyed her and her own name came out. 

Nymeria came up and dropped her nose into Arya’s lap. Arya felt so safe with Nym, or any of her wolves. Arya lifted herself off the forest ground and trudged back to the pack, who were camping just far enough away from the camp, to be safe. When Arya found the pack, she looked upon them, all over the floor and all asleep. Arya thought they were so perfect, all the different colours and sizes blended together, Arya knew she fitted into the pack, but then why did she want to go back to Aegon and why did she feel like she had to choose between her pack and a man she only just met, there shouldn’t be a chose. But there is, A voice in her head said. She walked to where Lady was sleeping and snuggled into her.

Arya fell into sleep, warging into Ghost. Arya watched as Jon sleep, thinking how she needed to feel his warmth, because when she was back in Winterfell, he was the only one who could help her when she confused or sad. She climbed up onto the bed, with difficultly, but lucky for Arya, Jon was now Lord Commander and had a bigger bed, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to fit in Ghost’s body. She tried to be slow so she didn’t wake Jon. Arya lowered her body next to Jon making him stirred ‘Ghost what are you going?’ she couldn’t help herself so she whined and put her nose under his arm. This wasn’t the first time she had done this, he mumbled but didn’t move her. Arya just stared at him, his face relaxed, Arya never saw Jon’s face so peaceful when he was awake. He opened his eyes, and looking into hers. He placed a kiss between her eyes, ‘Go back to sleep, Arya.’ Ever since Arya first warged into Ghost somehow the love Arya and Jon had, he was able to tell it was her. Arya didn’t know how he knew. It didn’t matter how. When Arya first started warging into Ghost, Jon had tried to get her to come home, but Arya would be stubborn and leave Jon for a few days or growl at him. Arya placed her nose on his cheek before putting her head on his chest. Arya fell asleep, feeling more peaceful and happy to be with Jon, even though she didn’t speak to Jon, he still helped her. Jon was the only one of her siblings that knew she was watching them. 

When Arya woke in the morning, Nym was gone with the pack, Lady still where she was last night. She looked at Arya before nudging Arya. Arya only smiled, before thinking of what happened last night, she felt her eyes furrow, but because Arya was hungry, she didn’t have time to think of Aegon, or her mixed emotions, they could wait. Arya would be able to think clearer with a full stomach. But her mind had other thoughts and he kept on coming back in her mind like a plague, and the one thing she couldn’t do in the forest was get away from her thoughts when they were like this. Persistent. That was how she found herself after two nights back in Aegon’s tent. No matter how much she didn’t want to go, she went, Arya found him sitting at his table eating. 

She crept up behind him and stole what looked like a lemon cake. He whipped around and Arya chuckled when he fell off his chair. He jumped to his feet and his face lit up. ‘You’re here.’ She nodded,   
‘My sister loved lemon cakes. Me not so much.’ Arya normally wouldn’t eat someone else’s food, but then again, Arya is doing a lot of things she hasn’t done in six years. As Arya takes a bit Aegon speaks up ‘I won’t’ but it was too late. The over powering sweetness flavour took over her mouth, it was worse than she remembered, it was like she was eating sugar. She put her hand to her mouth, and looked around, she saw a bin and ran to it, before spitting it out, she then looked at Aegon, who had his mouth open, she threw the rest at him, he caught it. ‘I have never had something to awful, why would you eat that?’ they stared at each other before Aegon cracked up laughing, Arya was very confused, how could he laugh at me, it was the worst thing she had ever tasted, and Arya had tried very questionable meat. She walked over to him and punched him in the arm, he stopped looking at her, before he doubled over laughing again, this time louder, ‘quiet, they will hear, you.’ She huffed, he stood up straight and Arya could see tears in his eyes, ‘Sorry.’ But Arya knew he didn’t mean it, he was smiling and still catching his breath. 

She pushed him, like she did with Robb or Theon when they made fun of her. He stared at her, before walking closer to her, till she could feel his breath ‘You just pushed a king to be’ he whispered, trying to be powering, but Arya saw his lip trying to turn and Arya smiled   
‘To be, being the main word, but you just laughed at a wolf girl’ he smiled,   
‘I am glad you came back, I didn’t know if you would.’  
‘I need answers.’ He nodded, before he could say anything else someone cleared their throat. Arya turned and saw it was the red haired man that walked with Aegon near the river.  
‘I came in here to see, what was making you laugh. I see the girl found you.’ Arya looked down, moving away from Aegon and plonking herself on the floor near the table. Arya looked up to see they were both staring at her, she shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Arya needed to stay, to get everything out, so she can go back to her pack and forget all about Aegon. ‘Aegon you need to explain now’ the red haired man ruff voice cut through the air like a sword.  
‘She came to me, Duck, give her a chance please’  
‘I should be going to Jon right now.’ Arya looked back at Duck,   
‘you can if you would like.’ His eyes flicked to her,   
‘I won’t but I want to ask you questions, then I will decide whether or not you should be brought to Jon’  
‘Fine, but I won’t be going anywhere you want me to go, unless I want to.’ Arya snapped, Duck looked taken aback, but he sat down looking at her, she didn’t back down at the gaze he gave her, Aegon sat to her left. 

‘What is your name?’  
‘Arya. Why are you in the Stormlands?’  
‘That’s for us to know. You could be a spy’  
‘I am not a Spy.’  
‘Of course, a spy would say that.’ Aegon chipped in, Arya narrowed her eyes slightly   
Arya pretended she was writing a letter ‘O yes, Your grace, I found out Aegon Targaryen is in the Stormlands, come quick before they attack.’ She stopped, ‘I don’t think so.’   
‘What happened to the one in the woods? The huge one. With the crazy one?’ she narrowed her eyes  
‘He wasn’t crazy, he was poisoned, don’t you dare call Smoke crazy.’ Arya growled, Duck raised an eyebrow but nodded ‘She is called Nymeria’  
‘I am sorry’ Duck offered. Arya calmed down a little, because she could tell in his voice he was truly sorry.

‘He is dead, but so is the man who did it so.’ She trailed off.   
‘That leads me to, this next question, how do you control those wolves?’   
‘I don’t control them, unless I go into their bodies, but they listen to me and Nym even Lady.’  
‘Lady?’ Duck asked   
‘She is the other Dire wolf, she freed me.’ Aegon offered.   
‘How did you come to be with wolves’ she looked down and swallowed   
‘Lady and Nym were with me already, after we ran away, the other wolves came and joined, they were all wolves who were kicked out of their own pack, wither it was because of a fight or they just weren’t big enough or smart enough, so we took them in.’   
‘Why did you run away.’ Aegon asked   
‘They were going to exile me, and kill Lady, it wasn’t her fault, so she shouldn’t have died, because of my mistakes, which wasn’t a mistake, but still, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if she died so I got Nym to help me get Lady out, then I went out and found them. Arya knew she could not tell the whole truth, she might truest Aegon against her better judgment but she didn’t trust Duck, Arya knew there was a very high chance he would tell this Jon person everything she said, even if he didn’t take her to him, but Arya knew they wouldn’t hand her in.  
‘What did you do?’   
‘That is for me to know.’ Arya mocked Duck. 

Duck looked at Aegon then back to her, Arya got up and walked to the wall where she came from, she felt Nym calling out to her, ‘I have to leave, Nym is calling me.’ Before they can say anything, she left, she makes it back to the tree line to find Nym pacing. She howls, and Arya smiles, Kyria was finally having her pups, and Smoke was the father. Arya mounts Nym and she feels a smile spread across her face. Arya jumps down and sees five pups drinking from a tired Kyria. ‘They are beautiful.’ One finished drinking and looked at Arya, Arya felt all the air in her lunges leave her, this pup was identical to Smoke when he was a pup, Arya felt tears penetrate her eyes as she picks up the pup. Kyria growls softly. ‘Soot.’ Arya decided. Arya decided in that moment, that it didn’t matter what her heart told her to do, she would look after Soot unlike she did Smoke. 

But Arya found herself again in Aegon’s tent the day after Soot was born, and again the next day, always answering questions and asking questions. Duck and Aegon had got used to her popping up from no where and leaving without warning. Arya wouldn’t even know she was there until she saw Aegon’s smile. Arya had never felt so comfortable around someone who wasn’t a wolf or Jon. Aegon would laugh at was called very unlady like behaviour, but she hadn’t been a Lady for over six years. When Aegon laughed, it wasn’t because he was making fun of her. And he definitely didn’t mind the way she dressed. It ended up being a quick two weeks, and Arya felt herself against her will telling him things she had never told anyone before, not since Jon back in Winterfell. She felt herself get attached to Aegon, and hated herself for it. It made things so much worse, but Arya wondered how something that made her happy be a bad thing. Arya realised that she needed his talks, the way he looked her. Even just sitting there made Arya calmer. 

But then Arya needed her wolves to breath, to live. She couldn’t be without them. And that also made Arya happy, knowing that she would never forget about her wolves. Arya spent her days with the wolves and nights with Aegon. But still sometimes when she was with Aegon feeling relaxed, she felt like she was betraying her pack, there were voices in her head telling her she shouldn’t be there. The confusing thing was Nym and Lady didn’t seem to mind Ayra with Aegon. It was very hard not to listen to the voices, they were very strong. But even with her head telling her not to go, she listened to her heart, for now anyway because Arya knew, no matter how much she liked being with Aegon, it wouldn’t last forever. Arya’s happiness never did, only with her wolves did it last. 

Aegon

These last two weeks were some of his best, there was something about Arya that made all his pain of not knowing his family, go away. Aegon didn’t know what had happened to her family, but Aegon knew it brought pain to Arya to talk about, like Aegon. Arya was very strongly opinionated she got very passionate about different things. She talked about the North where she came from, even in the summer there was still snow. She talked about the wall, where one of her brothers were. Whenever Aegon brought up her family, a wall would form over her face, and she would leave, it always made Aegon wonder what happened to them to make Arya act like that. 

Sometimes Arya would just sit in his tent while Duck and Aegon talked, it was like it brought peace to her. Sometimes she would play cyvasse with them. Arya was getting better at it, she had a good mind for tactics. Aegon was having to really try to win now. Aegon would watch her as she was thinking on what to do, she would bite her lip, and her eyes would narrow. Duck slowly warm up to Arya, Aegon could see, from being cautious to polite to having fun and relaxing around her. Arya brought something Aegon couldn’t explain. Arya didn’t come that night, he wondered why she didn’t come. But Aegon didn’t worry, maybe she just had to do something that night and she would come back the next night. But when the next night came Arya still didn’t show up, Aegon knew that she still might be busy but there was something at the pit of his stomach telling him, there was something wrong. Even Duck noticed she hadn’t come. Duck had just said Arya was a wild thing and would come when she wanted. Aegon had to agree, she was wild, but still he couldn’t shake this feeling.

By the third night the feeling in his stomach amplified. Aegon wanted to go out looking for her but Duck stopped him, saying they would look in the morning, if Aegon still wanted to. When Aegon was pretending to head to bed, Duck popped his head in saying Jon needed him, Aegon breathed a sigh of relief, that would make him sneaking out a lot easier. When he turned around fully dressed, a huge Dire wolf enters his tent. Aegon felt the air in his lunges leave him, as he looked. But the wolf looked familiar ‘Nymeria?’ Aegon asked. To answer his question, she moved to the side to revel another one, Lady. But Lady had something on her back, ‘Arya?’ Aegon rushed to Lady’s side and carefully pulled Arya off her back. When Aegon placed her on the ground Nymeria came up and dropped what looked like an arrow, and it looked like the arrows Arya burned in the forest. Lady whined. Aegon looked down to see she had been pierced in the stomach. She was dirty, and beads of sweat covered her forehead. ‘What the fuck?’ Aegon looked up to see Duck in the entrance.   
‘Arya’s been hurt, get Haldon now’ Aegon demanded. Duck left and Aegon looked back to Arya, Aegon lifted her shirt up to get a better view of her wound, it looked like Arya had tried to rap it with strips from her trousers, Aegon put his hand on her wound that was stop bleeding. Arya whimpered but stayed unconscious. Aegon only hoped they wouldn’t be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Please let me know what you think and how I cam improve my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is hurt and they don't know if she will live. Aegon finds out who Arya is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.
> 
> This chapter jumps around in time a little, three different points of view, starting at different times. Hope that makes sense.

Arya (Before she gets injured)

 

Arya moved away from Aegon’s tent after having another night with Aegon, she met with Nymeria and they started off, Arya turned back giving his tent one last look. Arya had heard when sneaking in Aegon saying no to marring someone, Arya didn’t know who, but it had opened her eyes, Aegon would get married and it would never be to her. Because she could never betray her family and be on opposite sides of the field. Arya felt herself getting attached and knew she had to stop seeing him. Arya looked at the stars that night and wondered what would have happened if Rhaegar had one at the Trident. Arya didn’t believe what the stories say about Rhaegar kidnapping and raping her Aunt, because if what Arya’s father said had any truth in it when he said Arya was like her Aunt then Arya wouldn’t let some man rape or kidnap her, she would fight until the end. If Rhaegar was anything like Aegon then Arya didn’t think he would be capable to do what they say he did. 

Arya closed her eyes and opened them to see Robb in is room at Winterfell writing, Arya got up from where she was lying or where Grey Wind was lying and stuck her nose under his arm. He sighs ‘what it is Grey Wind’ Arya growled before licking his arm. Arya then grabbed his pen that he put down and ran off. ‘Grey Wind’ Robb sighed, he sounded tired, but Arya would fix that. Arya looked back to see Robb getting to his feet. Arya wagged her tail and moved around jumping onto the bed. Arya jumped down on the other side of the bed when Robb got too close. Then moving around the room. It was a game Arya used to play with Robb and Jon when she wanted attention. Arya kept just out of Robb’s grasp until Robb yelled ‘Grey Wind what has got into you’ Arya stopped and dropped the pen before leaving Grey Wind’s body, she went into Summer to check on Bran before she decided to go back in her own body. 

Bran was reading in his bed and Arya was lying at his feet. Arya moved up to lie next to Bran’s head, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn’t say anything. There was a knock on his door and Arya looked up. Robb entered ‘Bran how are you doing, I haven’t seen you all day.’  
‘I am good’ came Bran’s neutral reply, Robb came and sat down on the other side of Bran, I looked at him and he looked into my eyes before turning back,   
‘has Summer been acting weird at all?’ Robb asked, Bran gave me a glance before turning his attention to Robb  
‘Sometimes, short gaps why?’  
‘Grey Wind did the weirdest thing, I was writing and he stole my pen, then ran away from me when I tried to get it. The only other time someone has ever done that was Arya.’ Bran smiled  
‘Do you get wolf dreams?’ Robb nodded  
‘I was reading about it, it’s called warging, some can’t control it and it takes form in dreams, I can go into Summer whenever I want now. I started to notice Summer’s weird behaver after I woke up, one-minute Summer was calm like he always is then he was seeing if I was alright and getting angry, I don’t know but sometimes his eyes change a little.’ Arya stopped breathing, he was describing what happened when she first warged into Summer and saw Bran couldn’t walk, Robb nodded   
‘Yeah sometimes, but I really noticed today, his eyes were different, not the colour but they still were different.’  
‘I think someone watches us, keeps an eye on us.’ Arya raised her head, they both turned their head and Arya placed her head back on the bed, looking away. ‘Is that you Arya?’ Bran asked softly, Arya looked at Bran, he smiled ‘I saw you in a dream, I saw you talking to Lady about us, last night.’ Robb looked at her and opened his mouth but no words came out. Arya was too shocked to move, Arya didn’t know what to do.   
‘Arya where are you, you need to come home’ Robb found his voice, just like what Jon did, he telling her to come home. ‘We miss you, we need you to come home’ Arya shook her head getting and backing away, but Robb didn’t stop ‘Arya, come home, you have been away for too long’ Arya felt the edge of the bed but couldn’t right herself and fell in a heap on the floor before shooting up looking around. She saw she was back with her pack. They knew. This was bad, they knew she warged into their wolves. Robb only wanted her to come home because she dishonoured their family and he wanted her to make it right, but no matter what, she would never go home and never would let them kill her pack. 

Arya didn’t go to Aegon’s tent the next night, and it almost killed her, he was probably in his tent wondering where she was. But if she told him why she couldn’t see him anymore, he wouldn’t understand. Arya couldn’t think about that anymore, and decided to go on a hunt to clear her mind. Lady hadn’t been for a hunt in a long time so Arya took Lady with her, instead of Nym.

Arya was coming back from the hunt when she heard some sets of feet surrounding her, she looked around crouching as she did. Lady was just standing there ‘Lady get down’ she hissed but Lady just stood looking at her. Arya moved off slowly and as quietly as she could but as Arya got to the tree line she looked back to see Lady was still standing there, what was wrong with her, could it be, no she only came at night why would she be here if it was daytime. Someone grabbed her and head locked her. 

Arya struggled but a gruff voice whispered ‘don’t move or your wolf dies.’ Arya stopped struggling, if Arya was right, Lady wasn’t with her right now and if Arya made one bad move Lady would die. Not her, she would still me alive but Lady wouldn’t. Arya was pulled by her hair back to the middle where they met four other men and Lady. Lady was standing there looking around at them. Arya tried to connect with her, getting through not to do anything to just stand there, even if Sansa was warging at the moment Arya should still get through to her. The one who looked like the leader had more arrows, Arya hated so much. When the man spoke he had a very thick accent, he had dark brown hair, very muscular, a short beared, already Arya hated him. 

‘It took us a while to find you. Arya Stark. But when my best archer didn’t come back I knew you killed him, and decided that because good help was so hard to come by I would repay you.’ So the man who killed Smoke was telling the truth, the boss did come back for her. Arya growled not trusting her voice, she didn’t want to get into any more shit. Arya saw in Lady’s eyes fear. ‘Your wolf is very, dumb, just standing there, like nothing is happening. I thought she would attack.’ The man continued ‘But this one must be the one who is gentle.’  
‘Even the gentlest dire wolves are very dangerous, maybe she wanted you to drop your guard then strike.’ Arya saw horror flash for a second in the mans eyes but then it was gone. He laughed, and Arya took that moment to warg into Nym, then back into her own body, she only needed a moment to connect with Nym to get her here. The man kept on talking about his job and how he always wanted a dire wolf skin, how they maybe as expensive as dragon eggs. Arya scoffed saying all the dragons were dead. He laughed again and Arya felt Nym’s presence. Arya waited ready, as some of the pack jump through the trees Arya head butted her holder before flipping him, she ran and got a rock from the ground. Arya throw it at the leader’s head, he was facing the other way and hit him, he went down and Arya looked around, to see all the rest of the men were already dead, how is her pack so fast at killing people. 

Arya went to Lady ‘are you ok, you were a good girl standing there, we couldn’t have dealt with them ourselves and if you did anything they would have killed you. Let’s get out of here.’ Arya said kindly. Arya started to walk away when there was a growl, everything went into slow motion, the hunter had let loose an arrow as Nym leapt at him, it was heading straight for Lady who hadn’t moved. Arya ran back to Lady to push her out of the way, they both fell to the floor Arya didn’t know how with the size of Lady and Arya felt it. The arrow, Arya slowly got to her feet and looked down, it was protruding from her stomach. There was a cry from Lady then Lady was there. It was like hot pain was spreading from all over her. Her knees give away. Arya landed on her back. ‘Nym take it out. Take it out now’ Arya gasp, Arya wanted the arrow out before the poison had any chance of entering her blood stream. If she could avoid it then maybe just maybe she could stich it up and be fine. Nym bent her head to the side taking the wooden part of the arrow in her mouth and yanking it out of her. Arya screamed as the arrow came out taking bits from her stomach with it. Arya then grabbed her trousers and ripped the legs of it raping it around of stomach. With Lady’s help Arya climbed onto Nym. 

Nym moved slowly, and Arya felt her blood still seeping through her homemade rap. Arya knew she was losing too much blood, but that wasn’t what made Arya close her eyes, it hurt so much, but it wasn’t the pain in her stomach that worried her, it was the red-hot pain spreading through her body that made her worry. The poison had entered her blood stream. As Arya got back to camp that night she closed her eyes, she fell into fitful dreams.   
Jon giving her Needle saying ‘stick e’m with the pointy end.’   
She’s still too hot, we need to get her fever down  
Bran trying to shoot but missing, Arya shooting and getting a bull’s eye.  
We need to get Lord Stark here  
Robb telling her stories about the white walkers  
Jon trying to scare Rickon and her in the crypts   
Lord Eddard Stark replied he is coming. She needs to fight.

Arya opened her eyes but stayed where she was. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt like it was burning. Her throat felt like it hadn’t had water in weeks. She turns her head feeling her breath leave her, she hadn’t seen him in six years but she would never forget his face, he looked like he aged more then he should have, his brow was furrowed as he was looking down next to her bed. She managed to croak out ‘Father?’ he looked up and they lock eyes.

 

Aegon (Just after the wolves brought Arya to him.)

 

Duck came bursting in with Haldon, Ashara and Jon. Haldon moved off to start to help Arya, but Ashara and Jon looked like they both were froze.   
Jon muttered ‘Her ghost, she is her ghost. This can’t be happening again no.’ over and over again where Ashara walked swiftly getting a water bucket and a rag sitting down at Arya’s head, dipping the rag in water then placing it on her forehead, Ashara looked up at Jon  
‘She is not her Jon, we can’t treat her like that. Aegon remembered the arrow and moved to collect it, he then gave it to Haldon saying   
‘She was shot with this, it has poison on it’ Haldon grabbed the arrow and sniffed it. He cursed and started off towards the tent flap, he turned back and told them to move her to the table.

Aegon and Ashara tried to move her but Nymeria went towards Ashara snapping at her. Then Lady was there growling at Nymeria. Nymeria then looked at Aegon ‘She is trying to help’ Aegon tried Nymeria growled but walked to the table and sat down on her haunches.

Aegon had been watching Haldon for what felt like hours, giving her what Haldon hoped was the antidote, then he cleaned out the wound and tried to bring the fever down. When Haldon left he said ‘If anything changes get me.’ Aegon looked at Jon who was staring at Arya.   
‘How do you know her.’ he asked  
‘I don’t. I knew of her Aunt, Lyanna Stark’ Jon gave him a pointed. Aegon had heard the story, the true story, his Father ran away with Lyanna Stark, leaving his wife and children. Aegon wasn’t angry at Lyanna Stark though no he was angry at what his Father did. Leaving them, leaving him. Aegon looked back at Arya. Arya Stark. Seven hells, he should have known. Aegon moved to her side and sat down stroking her forehead with a damp cloth, ‘You better write to Ned Stark then, to come see his daughter.’   
‘Are you crazy boy, if we tell them we are here then they will kill us all.’  
‘He needs to know.’ Aegon said looking at Arya’s closed eyes,   
‘I know Arya would do the same for me.’   
‘You are exactly like your father’ Jon grumbled, Aegon looked at Jon sharply  
‘He needs to know.’ Aegon said more forcefully, Jon nodded before leaving the tent. Aegon looked back and whispered  
‘I understand now, my love.’ because deep down he knew he loved her, he wasn’t sure if she felt the same way but he couldn’t help how he felt. He understood why she never wanted to talk to her family, or why she was living with the wolves, he heard the story of how she chose to save the wolves. 

Aegon opened his eyes to find he was looking at Arya’s sleeping form. He sat up looking around, he must have fallen asleep on the chair. He felt Arya’s forehead, knowing she still had fever. Lady was on the bed with her and Nymeria was at the foot of the bed. Jon came in carrying a letter, he held it out for Aegon to read. ‘Good job, make sure it reaches Lord Stark.’ Jon muttered under is breath before leaving. Aegon smiled, Jon could be grumpy but Aegon knew he was only thinking of the future, Jon had been thinking of the future since Jon saved him. 

After a week, there was no change, the antidote was working but it wasn’t, or so Haldon said, it was the right one or Arya would be dead by now, but for some reason it wasn’t helping Arya break the fever. Ashara had spent time with Arya when Aegon had war council meetings, Aegon came back after one to find Ashara was using a cloth to wipe Arya’s brow. Nym wasn’t there by Lady was with a few different wolves. A pup lied down with Arya. Lady hadn’t left the tent unless she needed to get food, then she would be back for as long as she could. ‘She’s still too hot, we need to get her fever down so the antidote will work.’ Ashara said. ‘She was muttering, about a Jon and Needle’ Lady lifted her head at the name. Ashara got up and let Aegon sit down,  
‘We need to get Lord Stark here.’ He said more to himself then Ashara  
‘There hasn’t been any word yet.’ Aegon nodded, he knew Arya had run away but she still was his daughter.  
Arya looked better her fever broke the next day but by nightfall she was worse. Aegon had got Haldon ‘it’s back, and she’s worse’ it looked like Arya had given up and was letting the fever take her. It baffled Haldon, he was giving Arya some herbs when Jon came striding into the tent with a letter.   
‘Lord Eddard Stark replied he is coming. As we speak, I hope you know what you are going boy’ Aegon was annoyed Jon was calling him boy, but Aegon understood, he had certain feelings towards Lord Stark.  
‘She needs to fight, there is only so much I can do.’ Haldon brought him back to Arya. She was muttering again it was going to be a long night.

 

Ned (Day of Arya getting injured.) 

 

One afternoon Ned was in the Kings Tower writing to the Iron Bank, when Sansa came bursting in crying. Sansa and Ned hadn’t had the best relationship since the king’s road so to see Sansa coming to him when she was upset surprised him. ‘Sansa what’s wrong’ she looked around wide eyed her shoulders shuddering, Sansa was mumbling, Ned couldn’t catch every word she was saying but Ned heard ‘Arya. Lady. Hurt.’   
‘Sansa calm down’ Ned led Sansa to the couch letting her sit down  
‘I was snoozing and I dreamt I was in Lady. Arya was there she was telling me to crouch down but I couldn’t, I was frozen, I was scared, I have had dreams like this before, but they didn’t feel as real as this one did. Then someone grabbed her. Then Nymeria came, but the leader tried to shoot me, I don’t know why I just stood there, she pushed me out of the way, I don’t even know how she did it because I was bigger than her. She’ but Sansa broke down crying,   
‘she what Sansa’ he asked kindly  
‘She’ Sansa stuttered ‘she got hit instead for me. Then I woke up.’  
‘O Sansa it was just a dream’ but she was shaking her head,   
‘I know I said I would never forgive her, but I do, because she saved Lady. Now I wished I told the truth, then I would have Lady.’ Ned just hugged his daughter as she cried. Ned worried about the dream she described, she had blood of the first men in her, and some used to be wargs. But Ned didn’t want her to worry, she was too upset already, but Ned had a bad feeling that she was telling the truth.

It wasn’t until a week later did Ned know she spoke the truth. He got a letter from one Jon Connington

Eddard Stark, 

Your Daughter Arya came into our camp injured, we still do not know if she will live. She was poisoned by an arrow. Two dire wolfs brought her in, Aegon sixth of his name told me they were called Nymeria and Lady. If she makes it, we will not harm her but Aegon thought you needed to know because she is still your daughter. We are in the Stormlands. This is for you to do what ever you wish with, I do hope you do not give this to the usurper, as Aegon has faith in you, and that, I would say is not easy. 

Lord Jon Connington, Hand to King Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of His Name

He knew it was his duty to give this to the king, but he chose duty over his daughter once, making a mistake, he would choose love like he did once before. He now prayed to the gods to save Arya so he could make things right. Ned knew he would go to the Stormlands to his daughter.

Ned doesn’t know how the King fell for his excuse to why he was going to the Stormlands but he did and now Ned was walking into the Targaryen camp without any guards, he left Jory to look out for Sansa. He was met by Jon Connington, he looked a lot older then the last time Ned saw him, but that was over twenty years ago, he had blue hair too. ‘Lord Stark’ he nodded  
‘Lord Connington’ Jon started off and Ned followed,   
‘the wolves brought her here a moon ago, our measter gave her the antidote and that stopped her being killed but she still has a fever, that has been raging for a moon. It goes for a little while but comes back full force. Aegon wanted me to contact you because she is still your daughter. She looks very much like her.’ Jon didn’t look at him but from his voice, Ned guessed there was more to Arya and Aegon then Jon was telling him. 

Jon led him to a tent where there was a guard standing outside, Ned entered the tent and saw two men, a woman and to Ned’s surprise a few wolves, he saw two huge ones on the bed and a few lying on the floor. He then looked around to see the two men were at the table while the woman was sitting next to the bed, his eyes flicked from them and landed on the bed, where next to the wolves a figure lied. ‘Arya’ he whispered. A young man with blue hair came up to him, ‘Lord Stark.’ He looked from the blue hair and purple eyes, he had his father’s face, and a very worried face.  
‘Aegon Targaryen’ the boy nodded, Ned looked around the tent again and thought this tent was too big for her and wondered who’s it was. The woman moved and Ned nodded ‘Ashara’ she smiled and sad smile before moving so Ned could see a ghost. He could have sworn Lyanna was lying on that bed, but Lyanna wasn’t, it was his daughter. She had brown hair that was shorter then he remembered, she had grown so much and Ned had missed it. Ned sat down taking in very feature of his little wolf’s face. The wolf that was on the other side of the bed looked at him, yellow eyes staring at him, bearing into him. ‘Nymeria’ he looked to see the other wolf who looked like ‘Lady’ he asked  
‘Lady barely leaves Arya’s side. Nymeria, I think wants to stay with her but has to look after pack’ Ned looked to see only Aegon was in the tent. He moved over taking another seat next to him.   
‘Do you know what happened?’ Ned asked  
‘No, but I think hunters.’ Ned looked at him  
‘When I first saw Arya, she was with a wolf, he had an arrow in him, the same type that got Arya. I didn’t get a good look at the wolf, but he died. Smoke was his name I found out later. I was curious so I went looking for her and hunters found me. She then found the hunters, they killed smoke so she let her wolves kill them, or she just didn’t stop them. The archer said his boss would come after her if he died. I think he did come for her.’   
‘So, you knew her before this happened?’ Ned asked  
‘That night she came into my tent. She just kept on coming back.’ Ned just nodded, feeling like history was repeating itself.  
‘Did you know who she was?’  
‘No, I mean I knew her name was Arya, and if she ever was caught then she would be killed but no. I was drawn to her from the first time I saw her.’  
‘Did she ever say anything about her family?’ Ned had to ask  
‘She said she had a brother on the wall, but other than that when that topic came up, she would freeze or leave. You can’t really stop Arya when she wants to do something.’ Ned chuckled, there was still something left of the little girl he once knew.  
‘Jon, he is her half-brother, but she never saw it like that.’  
‘Jon?’ Aegon asked, Ned turned his head ‘she was muttering about Jon and Needle.’  
‘Wouldn’t be surprised he was always her favourite.’  
‘I will leave you with her, I will be back, I sleep on the couch in case you were wondering, someone needs to keep an eye on her through the night.’  
‘You really care for her, I don’t image you would look after her as much, if you didn’t.’  
‘I do’ Aegon said before leaving Ned and Arya. He looked back at Arya, she looked so peaceful, with her eyes closed lying on the bed. He looked down at the bed praying she would get better. ‘Father?’ a small raspy voice rang out over the quite tent. He looked up to be met with grey eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arya wakes up. Arya and Ned talk and Arya reunites with the pack, also Aegon and Arya get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry for not updating sooner.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Arya

 

 

 

Arya just stared at her father not believing he was really here, it looked like he didn’t know what to do as well. Arya didn’t know many things in this moment of time but she knew she needed water to sooth her burning throat. She turned her head to see water was on the table next to the bed, she grabbed it and drained it in two gulps. She looked around to see she was in Aegon’s tent, she had been in his tent so often since she met Aegon she knew where everything was. She looked at her Father and opened her mouth but noses in her face interrupted her. Nym’s, Lady’s, Sot, Kyria, and a few others that had joined the pack early on, had all their faces sniffing her. The bed was groaning under the weight. She felt their excitement radiating off them. Arya smiled lovingly at them. Arya looked over to see her Father was waiting silently observing the scene in front of him.

 

Arya and Nym had a silent conversation and Nym nodded growling at the other wolves, Lady was the first to move jumping off the bed, barking as she did, Arya felt the bed lift up from the weight off it. The other wolves jumped off, Sot and Nymeria being the only two to stay. Sot went and lied on the pillow next to Arya. Nym lay over Arya’s feet. Arya tried to sit up but her stomach flared up, and she felt the stitchers pull her skin, Arya scrunched her face up in pain, but kept on going until her back was against the bed head, her head felt heavy and it was still pounding. Her throat was less sore and Arya tried to speak then.

‘How long.’ She looked at her Father

‘I have been told a moon’ he said in a quite tone. Arya cursed under her breath, what had happened for her. Her father must have been thinking the same thing ‘What happened Arya?’

‘I went hunting with Lady, then people came, and Lady wouldn’t move, I think it was Sansa but she had only comes at night so I might have been wrong. The man wanted revenge for someone we killed. Then Lady wouldn’t move when he was trying to shoot her. I went to stop her and it hit me, we got back to the pack and that’s all I remember.’ She struggled out. Her Father chuckled,

‘That Aegon knows you well. He guessed something like that’ Arya looked at him, this wasn’t good, he knew about Aegon. What was he going to do, she wanted to ask why he was here, but she couldn’t, not yet anyway.

 

She looked at the tent entrance to see Aegon entered with Duck and a few others she didn’t know. Lady was jumping up and down so excited.

‘Your awake’ Aegon smiled, even though if only felt like four days to her, she missed him so much and felt herself smiling back. While a Maester called Haldon examined her, the tension in the tent was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Arya looked at Nym and she wished she could be back with her pack, in the open with the sky to look at, there hadn’t been this much attention on her since that night on the Kings Road. She felt everyone’s eyes on her and it was too much, but Arya felt so weak she didn’t do anything about it. After everyone left giving her Father and Arya some space, Sot came up and sniffed her Father who was sitting next to her bed,

‘Sot is his name.’ she said, he looked at her and then back at him ‘You can pick him up, he won’t hurt you, he likes you that he got from his Father.’ Her Father did pick him up and Arya smiled,

‘What is the name of his Father?’ her Father asked her, looking up still petting Sot

‘Smoke. His name was Smoke.’ Arya looked down

‘How have you been Arya? Why did you never try to go home?’

‘Other than this good.’ Arya ignored the last question, he knew why, she wasn’t going to say it why should she. Her Father sighed

‘How did you find Aegon then?’ her Father tried

‘I saw him one time then found him when I found the hunters, I wanted answers so I came back.’

‘You didn’t mind who he was?’ he asked

‘He never did anything to me, or my family, why should I blame him for something his Father did. It would be like me blaming Jon for being a bastard it wasn’t his fault. Why should someone blame Jon for something he didn’t have any control over. He didn’t ask to be a bastard, like Aegon didn’t ask to be who he is.’ Arya still didn’t look up

‘He will be very happy to know you are alive.’

‘he already does’ she sighed

‘What how?’ he sounded very surprised

‘I warg into Ghost, he noticed it, I still don’t know how he knew it was me.’

‘Who else knows?’ her Father sounded a little hurt, but Arya didn’t care.

‘Robb and Bran. They only picked it up a few days before I got hurt. Luckily they don’t know where I was.’

‘Why, why is it lucky?’ her father questioned

‘They couldn’t tell you.’ Arya answered honestly ‘So they didn’t have to choose?’ there was a moment silence before her Father spoke quietly

‘What do you think I would have done if I knew where you were.’

‘I don’t know now, before I would have thought you would have handed me in, it is your job to as hand, but now I don’t know, you didn’t tell the usurper and I know you could have and Aegon wouldn’t hurt me.’ Silence met my reply and Arya didn’t know if telling him the truth was the right thing.

‘You really think I would chose honour over you.’ He asked and Arya heard pain, so much pain in his voice

‘you did before, why would I think anything different about the next time.’ Her Father didn’t have time to answer before Aegon entered

‘Haldon told me, you need rest.’ Her father nodded and got up, he gave Arya one last look before leaving with Aegon to show him his tent.

 

Arya waited a minute before Aegon re entered and smiled, he took the seat where her Father was seating.

‘You scared me, really scared me. Arya. Seeing you like that’ he trailed off Arya felt his pain. She saw his pain in his eyes. True feelings and Arya felt them too. She didn’t know why she felt them but Arya was tired of fighting them. Arya knew he had it worse than she did. Arya had fallen asleep and only just woken up, her wolves must have trusted Aegon a lot to bring her to him. He saw her at her worst and had to wait for a full moon to see if she would live. Arya entwined her hand with his, Arya wasn’t good with words and she didn’t know how to show these feelings, because she had never felt them before. Arya looked into his eyes and he smiled, she didn’t need to speak, it said everything she wanted in that one show of affection. They stayed there for how long Arya didn’t know feeling comfort with the warmth of his hand, their hands fitted together perfectly Arya discovered. Aegon squizzed her hand one last time before hopping up and moving away, Arya lied down watching what Aegon was doing. He was getting ready for bed. Arya watched as he started to take his shirt off, he through it in a pile in the corner before turning around. He saw her watching him and Arya turned away feeling her cheeks heat up, she heard him chuckle. All Arya could see when she closed her eyes was his very toned abs and how good he looked without a shirt. ‘it’s alright to look now’ she turned her head to see he was sitting on the couch with a book.

‘Night.’ she called, he looked up and smiled, she smiled back.

‘Night Arya.’ She closed her eyes turning around and snuggling into Sot and Nym, Arya really needed to sleep but she needed to check on Jon more.

 

She opened her eyes to see that Jon wasn’t where Ghost was, she opened the door with her mouth and left the room. She smelt him and went to find him, he was in the grand hall and Arya entered. No one took notice of her as they were all staring at Jon and an older guy, ‘pretty basted, gone so far here haven’t you. Lord Commander. I bet if I tried to kill you here and now they wouldn’t do anything. Maybe some but not all of them. No wildlings can join the black.’

‘I am Lord Commander, I have the final say.’ Jon growled, Arya moved through the crowd, and reached in the middle. Arya saw the old man bring a dagger up to Jon, but Arya jumped and ripped the hand from the mans arm. She turned around at the man on the floor screaming, Arya dropped the arm before walking forward the man growling, he was so scared.  Arya licked her lips before going to kill him,

‘Ghost stop.’ Arya faulted, she had so much hate for this man that Jon using Ghost’s name might not be enough. She had enough of this shit, she got shot by people trying to kill her and the pack she needed to let the anger out. But then a hand was on her fur and Arya looked up to be met with grey eyes.

‘Enough, I can handle it from here.’ His voice told her Jon was pissed at her and decided she couldn’t deal with Jon being annoyed at her so she left, this day had been too much, waking up to find her Father here, talking to her Father, her feelings she cant hide anymore and now someone tried to kill Jon and he was annoyed at her. She opened her eyes to see Aegon was asleep.

 

Arya wanted to see the stars again, she pushed herself up and onto her feet. Her hand was on her stomach as she walked slowly to the entrance. When she went through the flap she found Duck half asleep outside the tent.

‘My lady what are you doing?’ Duck said wide awake again

‘it’s ok Duck, I just wanted to see the stars again, and please don’t call me Lady, I am no Lady and next time I will feel well enough to hit you.’ He chuckled, Arya took a seat next to Duck looking up at the stars

‘You gave him a real scare, never seen him like that before.’ Duck stated

‘I need help and I think you would be the only person who would give me an honest answer.’ Duck didn’t speak so Arya took that as a sign to continue, ‘The last night I saw Aegon and you I heard him talking about a marriage proposal, why did he say no?’

‘You’ came the reply, Arya sighed

‘I am a disgraced Stark, my Father is the hand of the king, I can’t go home, and I can’t be on the opposite side of a battle field to them, but I have never felt like this before. What do I do?’ She looked at him and he had a furrowed brow

‘I think everyone should be happy, and I think you should do whatever feels right no matter what the consequence, because Aegon risked everything to let your Father know you were here, giving away our position, and he didn’t even care, he only cared if you lived. I have never seen someone willing to give up everything for someone.’

‘And if I feel the same?’ she asked, because if Aegon was hurt, she would give everything she could to help him, maybe not the pack, they weren’t hers to give up.

‘Then I think you have your answer.’ Arya nodded getting up saying thank you before going back inside. She walked back inside and walked over to where Aegon was sleeping, she pushed aside a strand on hair that was on his face before going to her own bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

 

 

Ned

 

 

 

When Aegon entered the tent Arya’s face lit up the only other time he had seen her face like that it was when she was with Jon or when she was shooting her bow and arrow, it was pure happiness, Ned didn’t know what to think, all he could see was Lyanna and Rhaegar rising from the dead, but in many ways, they were different.

 

It hurt more then he ever thought possible when she said she didn’t know if he would pick her. But then Arya was a 15 year old girl who’s family decided to take the princes side over hers. Ned didn’t know how to make it up to Arya, how do you make it up to someone who loved you more then anything and you didn’t help them. Aegon took him to his tent which to Ned’s surprise was very close to Arya’s or Aegon’s tent.

‘My Lord’ Aegon bowed before leaving. Sot was a very beautiful wolf, he must be very special to stay with Arya and Nym Ned thought. Ned knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow and knew he needed a good night sleep.

 

Ned woke up and got dressed before going to Arya. When he entered he found Arya still asleep, with Lady on her bed, Aegon was sitting at the table eating, Aegon looked over

‘I think you must be hungry you can come here if you would like.’ And beckoned to the table, Ned walked over and sat down ‘She didn’t sleep very well, Duck said she wanted to see the stars last night.’ Aegon said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, Ned got some food and started to eat keeping an eye on Arya. 

‘Thank you for looking after her.’ Ned looked over to Aegon, he looked pleasantly shocked at Ned’s comment,

‘Arya was playing swords with a boy, Sansa and Joffrey decided to go for a walk. There were two sides of the story, and Sansa chose the princes side, sadly Arya wasn’t believed and they decided they couldn’t kill her for attacking the crowned prince so they were going to banish her. If she came back they would kill her. The Queen decided since Nymeria wasn’t there Lady needed to be killed. Arya and Sansa started yelling out that it wasn’t her fault. Why should Lady be punished for something she didn’t do.’ Ned stopped and remembered that was what Arya said last night, it wasn’t Aegon’s fault for what his Father did. ‘I asked if I could do it because Lady deserved better than a butcher. As I was walking away Arya yelled at me, I turned just in time to see Arya collapse. Her eyes were white and she was shaking, making weird sounds. The wolves escaped while everyone was still in the hall. When I went to Lady she wasn’t there and there was no trace. When Arya woke up she said goodbye to me, Sansa didn’t say anything to Arya. When I went to Arya in the morning she was gone, later when my Son learned how to warg did I know, she warged into Nymeria and got Lady out. I knew I should have taken Arya’s side, but I couldn’t, I was the hand and if I took her side it would be like I was taking the side of my daughter.’ There was a moment of silence

‘She is smart.’ Aegon finely replied.

‘Yes, there was never any doubt she has wolves blood in her, that is what worried me.’ Aegon opened his mouth but a groan stopped him.

 

They both looked over to the bed to see a very sleepily Arya. She rubbed her face before moving her legs off the side of the bed. She got off the bed and stubbled before Lady righted her. Ned saw she was very skinny, and Ned didn’t know if it was living in the wild or from being asleep for a moon.

‘Thanks Lady’ Ned watched as Lady whined, it was like they were having their own conversation. Lady helped Arya to the table where she sat down next to Aegon,

‘How did you sleep.’

Arya mumbled something like ‘alright’ it looked like she was still asleep ‘I want to see the pack.’ Ned looked at Aegon who sighed

‘How set are you?’ he asked

‘Very’ Arya replied

‘Ok, if someone goes with you, I have a meeting with Jon, so I can’t.’

‘I will go’ Ned heard his voice but didn’t believe he just invited himself to go see a pack of wolves

‘Fine’ Arya sighed before getting up from the chair

‘Don’t you need to eat?’ Aegon reminded her

‘I will eat when I get back, they haven’t seen me for a while.’ Aegon just sighed before continuing to eat. Ned got up and followed Arya out, she was relying on Lady to walk but Ned saw Arya was as stubborn as ever. They walked in silence for around five minutes before Ned broke the silence

‘What is your pack made of?’

‘Wolves, half breeds and the two dire wolves and a human. The wolves came from all over, they were wolves that got kicked out of their own pack, the half breeds were bred from Lady or Nymeria. Smoke was Nym’s first pup.’

‘Smoke was special to you?’ he asked knowing the answer already.

‘Very, that’s why we gave Smoke justice.’

‘Was it worth it, you getting shot?’ if Arya wasn’t happy about him knowing about the hunters she didn’t show it.

‘Yes’ she simply replied.

 

They walked into a clearing and he stopped breathing, wolves so many wolves were lying down, but when they heard Arya they all looked up every single one, they all came rushing to her. They pushed her to the ground and every wolf just wanted to see her, Ned had never seen anything like it. There were so many different sizes, colours it was crazy Nymeria came up to him and places his hand on her fur. He looked up to see her golden eyes. Then Ned heard laughter and he saw it was coming from Arya. She had sat up but was smiling

‘So how was everything while I was gone Kyria’ a multi coloured wolf barked and howled Arya smiled sadly ‘I am better now, please forgive me, Sot has grown since I last saw him, he is looking even more like Smoke’ she said gently, Ned watched feeling like he was intruding on some special moment, ‘Dusk, Kyria and Moon, this is my Father’ a silver and dark grey wolf looked up at him they moved off before sniffing his hand, they licked it before going back to Arya.

 

Once he got back Duck came and found his asking if he wouldn’t mind joining Aegon and Jon to talk, he nodded. Arya went back to Aegon’s tent to get something to eat. Aegon smiled when Ned entered but Jon didn’t.

‘I want to know what you have planned on telling the usurper, Aegon doesn’t, he is acting like a love sick fool who only wants your daughter to get better.’ Aegon opened his mouth the retort but Ned cut him off

‘I have no plan on telling Robert that you are here, I only came here to make things right with Arya. I will have to send a raven to Robert at some point and you can read it, check to see it I have written a secret message. I would also like to send my son Robb a message, he is loyal to me so he would keep it quiet, I know he wants to know if Arya is ok. As well as her brother on the wall, they have been very worried about her. Jon the most I think they were the closest but if you say no, I understand.’ He didn’t want to out welcome his stay.

Aegon nodded while Jon looked at him, he didn’t know what he was going to do, his daughter is in love with Aegon, even if she doesn’t know quite yet, so if he chose to help Robert then he would be destroying any chance of a relationship with Arya, but if she chose Aegon’s side he would be turning is back on his brother by choice. _‘But you don’t see any of the brother you once knew’_ he mentally shook the thought out of his head.

‘Alright, send your ravens, but we read it before it sends.’ Ned nodded and left to his tent.

 

 

 

Arya

 

 

 

Arya was lying down when Aegon entered the tent

‘’Have you eaten?’ Arya nodded and sat up, she was getting used to pain and the feeling of the stiches tugging when she moved. He sat down on the bed next to her, ‘where are the wolves?’

‘Hunting, they thought I was in perfectly safe with you.’

‘Ah that is the highest compliment from the wolves.’ And he placed his hand on his heart and smiled. Arya giggled and placed her hand on his. She was shocked that she just did that and pulled her hand back, but Aegon took it and laced their fingers together like they did the night before.

‘Your Father, asked if he could send a message to the king informing of how the Stormlands were, and one to your older brother Robb.’ Arya widened her eyes, why would he want to send a message to Robb what would that solve?

‘Why?’ she asked

‘He said they have been very worried about you.’ Arya couldn’t believe that

‘No, they just want to get me home to answer for the crimes I committed.’ Arya looked away, she knew she was the one to betray the family but it felt like if she went home they would betray her. she couldn’t let that happen, not with the pack and Aegon.

‘If that was so, your Father would not have asked for permission, he said he only came here to make things right with you. And your brother on the wall, Jon.’ She snapped her head back to him, her eyes hard

‘How do you know his name?’ ignoring what he said about her Father, he was the hand of the usurper and he didn’t believe her before why now.

‘You were muttering his name and Needle, then your Father said his name and I asked who he was.’ She looked down

‘I miss him, Jon, I warg into his wolf on the wall, he was the first of my siblings to know that I was there, I don’t know how, but he just knew, but last night I warged into Ghost, because I hadn’t for a month and someone tried to kill him, another brother, he is the Lord Commander, anyway I saved him and he was very angry at me. I don’t think he misses me.’ She sadly said, she let alone tear fall.

‘Are you sure he knew it was you?’ Aegon wiped the tear away gently.

‘He has never missed me before.’ Aegon moved closer to her and hugged her. Arya embraced it putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. ‘I never said thank you, for looking after me. I hear you barely left myside. I heard you, sometimes, you were talking to others. It helped me fight I mean, your voice.’ She mumbled she pulled away still looking down, she felt his breath on her and lifted her eyes. They stared at each other, Arya felt so safe looking in his rich purple eyes then they learned in at the same time he smelt of sweet Dornish Wine and the earth. She felt his lips on hers, they were soft and so welcoming to hers, she felt his hands on her back keeping her close and she raised hers around his neck. They moved in sync, Arya learnt quickly as this was her first kiss and she didn’t know what to do, she felt her eyes close and all the sounds were blocked out the only thing she was thinking about how perfect this felt and how right it was. They broke apart and Arya felt coldness hit her lips. They both looked over to the tent flap and saw Duck standing there and realised that was why they broke off.

 ‘Took you two long enough.’ Duck said smiling and for the first time ever in Arya’s life she felt herself fully blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> What do you think about their kiss?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Aegon, get very close, Arya talks to her Father and an unexpected person comes to camp.  
> Also have Jon and Robb's point of view in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> new chapter is up, I hope you enjoy it and please leave suggestions on how I can get better.  
> a week between first Arya point of view and the second.

Arya

 

 

 

‘Jon and Lord Stark, are wanting you in the war tent.’ Aegon moved off the bed and started towards the entrance, ‘you too Arya.’ Arya was surprised what would they need me for? Arya slowly and carefully gets out of the bed and took Aegon’s hand as he led her out of the tent. They walked in comfortable silence. Arya still had one hand on her stomach making it easier to walk. Once they reached the tent Arya and Aegon broke apart and entered. Jon and Father looked up when they entered

‘You got something to eat?’ Her Father asked, Arya nodded.

‘We called you here, because Lord Stark wrote his letters.’ Aegon nodded and moved off but Arya stayed where she was

‘why am I here then?’ she asked

‘I wanted you to read them.’ Her Father looked her in the eye. Arya nodded but moved forward and looked at the table where there were pieces on a map

 

‘You really should move your troops away from here.’ Arya pointed, all three looked at where she was pointing ‘Dorn might still be sworn for the crown, but if they knew Aegon was alive they would swap, he is half Dornish and has Martell blood in him. They might have a lot of troops, but so does Tyrells. Dorne could become a powerful ally, you all have heard the stories of how Aegon’s mother was murdered, that is not something Dorne would forgive. Tyrell also would be a powerful ally, they fought for Targaryen’s in the rebellion, not saying they will join, I think you should keep some troops near Dorne but move some to a different place.’ She was met with silence she looked up to see they all had their mouths hanging open. She furrowed her brow. It made sense to her.

‘And if Dorn attack?’ Jon asked

‘You would still have enough to stall them until help came, but blood is normally stronger than other things.’ She kept her eyes on the board. ‘I also think when you want to make your presence known, send a raven to Dorne and even to the Tyrell’s. If we get two of the most powerful houses on our side then others might follow. Also contact other houses that were loyal to Targaryen’s till the very end, you also have the golden company. Only when you want your presence known because if they chose the crown they will tell them.’ Arya sat down still looking at the table, they still hadn’t replied to Arya. Either they were being stupid or she had over stepped her mark. Arya sighed and looked up, they still had their mouths open, Arya got up and moved to Aegon’s side taking the letters addressed to Robb and Roberts from his hands and sat back down. She read them and sighed,

‘I don’t see why they need to know why you found me, you could just say I found me.’ Arya could always hope her Father would listen to her.

‘I think it is better if they knew’ her Father said quietly

‘but you make it sound like I was on deaths bed.’ Arya whined, refusing to look up

‘Arya’ Aegon’s soft voice made her look up ‘you were’ Arya narrowed her eyes

‘fine’ she got up and left the war tent, why should she stay when they didn’t listen, they didn’t understand Arya was never going to get home so why did they need to know.

 

Arya opened her eyes and found she was in Aegon’s tent, she had come back here to rest, not fall asleep. Arya hated feeling weak, needing someone else, because she didn’t like trusting people. But she did feel her strength leaving her, her body needed time to heal Arya knew that but she didn’t have to like it. She saw Aegon was sitting next to her bed

‘next time you should just join me.’ She smiled when he jumped. He got and moved away. He looked back to her and sighed

‘Now I understand you just wanted to say thank you.’ Arya raised an eyebrow, he thought I regretted the kiss. Arya smiled and hoped out of the bed, luckily for her he was rambling on so he didn’t take notice of her. She reached him and put her arms around his neck. If anything was made clear to Arya it was she loved Aegon, she wasn’t going to let him go. She pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth. He’s hands rested on her hips. It was more demanding then the last kiss they shared but Arya liked it all the same. They broke apart enough for her to say

‘I don’t regret it.’ before she reached back up to his lips. He licked her mouth, Arya let out a surprised gasp and his tongue stuck it’s self into her mouth, Arya liked the feeling, she could taste the wine he just had, but she didn’t let him think he would have dominance. Her arms moved up into his hair. His hugged her form pulling her closer, he broke off and started laying kisses down her neck and her throat bitting a bit as he went. She bit her lip to stop a moan escape her mouth but it came out anyway. She felt him smile against her throat. She tugged his head back up so he was kissing her again. This time it was slower and softer, Arya bit his lip making him open his mouth and she stuck her tongue in his mouth winning the first round. He broke apart and breathed

‘I shouldn’t be surprised you are half wolf.’ She smiled and nodded before he leaned back in. Arya felt a feeling in her stomach she had never felt before. She moved her hands down to his stomach going under his shirt feeling his stomach, he chuckled but didn’t stop her, she was very curious, his stomach felt as good as they looked, Arya wanted more. But then there was a cough and they broke apart very quickly Arya pulling her hand out of Aegon’s shirt. They looked up to see Duck was giving them a very smug smile

‘um I should go see where Nym went to.’

‘I should probably help you know, I don’t want you going out there alone.’ Aegon looked at her, she nodded and smiled

‘o I am sure you two will be looking for the wolves’ Duck laughed, Arya took Aegon’s hand and moved past a Duck.

‘Duck should learn how to knock’ Arya grumbled Aegon chuckled and agreed.

 

 

 

Robb (week later)

 

 

 

It had been over a moon since Grey Wind acted strange. Robb oven thinks he scared Arya and she wasn’t going to warg back into Grey Wind. Robb even asked Bran about Summer but Bran had shook his head sadly. Robb hadn’t meant to scare Arya, but Robb just wanted her to come home. He missed her. She had always been there getting in the way but Robb wouldn’t have changed her. She was mighty fierce and stubborn. Robb didn’t know the true story of what happened the day she ran away, but Robb sure as hell didn’t believe Sansa and Joffrey’s story. Sansa had always looked down at Arya because Arya wasn’t a true lady, Robb was sure Sansa loved Arya but didn’t like to show it. Robb had known Joffrey was bad from the first moment he laid eyes on him, Robb wasn’t sure how knew, but it was confirmed when Robb first talked to Joffrey. Robb wanted his sister back, it had been over six years since he had seen her. Robb was very touched that Arya had learned how to warg into their wolves to keep an eye on them.

 

Robb had talked to Bran and he had told Robb everything he knew about Arya. About how she was in a pack of wolves and how she was going to find people who would bring her back. Bran said it that because they were loyal to the crown she didn’t come home, because we would have been expected to hand her in, if they didn’t hand her in, it might be considered as treason. But Robb wouldn’t have given Arya up, she must have known that right, why would they hand her in she is blood. Sansa was blood too and Sansa had taken Joffrey’s side, so Arya might have thought everyone would have turned her in. Robb had even gone so far as to go to the wall and talked to Jon, after he discovered about Arya. Jon said he realised the first time Ghost was acting differently, he had tried over and over to talk to Arya into coming home but she wouldn’t. Robb had said he understood why she didn’t come home to Winterfell but she couldn’t have gone to the wall. Jon had just said she knows he is loyal to their Father. Robb opened a letter, it was from his Father.

 

_My heir,_

_It has been so long since I have seen your face. How is everything going up there I wish I could be there. I write to you knowing I can trust you not to tell anything of what I am going to say. I am out of the capital and have found myself in the presence of Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name. I got a letter from his hand Jon Connington telling me, my lost daughter has come into their camp. Apparently, she had been speaking to Aegon before then, (I now know this to be true.) But she was gravely injured, poisoned protecting her pack. They gave me the choice to do whatever I would have liked with the letter and she wouldn’t have been harmed. I went out and after a moon she woke up. I know you have been worried about her and want her to come home. If this gets out about Aegon somehow, I would hope you make the right decision about what you do. The other one is for Jon, if you could get it to Jon and only Jon I would very much appreciate it._

_Your Father_

_I am not sure she would come home, she has become very friendly with Aegon. Too friendly to be friends I think._

 

The last had been added last, so knowing his Father he would have added it after Arya read it. Arya queen Robb laughed at the thought. So that had been why they hadn’t seen her in their wolves she had been hurt. Robb didn’t know what to think, did this mean his Father didn’t want him to fight Aegon, or the crown. Robb had already made a decision, he lost his sister once because of the Baratheon and Lannister’s he would stick by his sister this time. He didn’t show the letter to his mother, only told her pieces because she would have a very different approach, his mother had always loved Sansa way more then she ever loved Arya. She would do anything for Sansa.

 

 

 

Jon

 

 

 

Jon took the scroll from the rider Robb sent, it must be very important for Robb to send a rider to make sure only he got it. Jon opened it

 

_My Son,_

 

_This week has been crazy week. It feels like I will never get home to you to tell you about your Mother, but my promise still stands when I see you next, I will tell you about her. If anything happens to me before I get the chance then I am sorry, but let me tell you she loved you very much, now that is all until I see you again._

_I know you have been very worried about your little sister, I found her, in Aegon Targaryen sixth of his names tent. Well she had been going to see him and then she was gravely injured. I know she was your favourite. She told me how you had known about your wolf and her. I am grateful someone knew she was alive, and glad you didn’t tell me, she might not have come back to you if you had. Your older Brother knows about this, do not tell a sole about it. I expect you when the time comes do what is right._

_Your Father,_

_I wanted to add more before but I was worried she would not approve, she didn’t want to read yours, I do not know why, when she had a fever for a moon, she was crying out your name and a Needle. She loves you, Aegon told me you were angry at her, I thought that might have been because she didn’t see you. She would have if she could, she checked up on you the first night she woke up she still loves you so very much._

Jon thought back, he had been waiting for Arya to warg into Ghost but she never came, he was annoyed, she always came, it made him wonder what he had done. When Ghost had taken off the man’s hand. Jon had called his wolves name and it hadn’t worked he could feel her anger. He also had anger but not at her, he only took it put on her without even meaning to. He had seen hurt in her eyes before she was gone. She hadn’t been able to come to him because she had a fever. Jon felt stupid, of course he hadn’t done anything, now more than ever did he want to see her and ask if she still had Needle. Jon thought back to the first time she ever warged into Ghost, it was a few weeks after they had given up looking for her. He had been beyond the wall. It was Jon’s turn to watch, and Ghost had woken up and looked around like it had been the first time ever in his life being beyond the wall. He was getting all excited and went and licked his face. He then snuggled into Jon looking at him in the eye. Jon didn’t know how he knew but they were her eyes, not the colour but the way Ghost looked at him, it was the way Arya looked at him. He asked and she had nodded her head. He tried to get her to come home or to the wall, but she would make it very clear she wasn’t going to. Arya always came at least once a week, but one time she had come when he was asleep. She looked sad and Jon didn’t know how to make it better, he didn’t know why she was sad. He just let her cuddle him. Jon missed Arya more than anyone she had always been his favourite.

 

 

Arya

 

 

 

Arya’s stitchers had just come out and now Arya was free to move around without them pulling at her skin. She had a long white scar around her stomach, it was still red and had just closed over. Haldon said not to do very much because there was still a chance some of the poison still to be in her system. Arya had rolled her eyes. She felt fine, more tired than before but fine. It was better her then Lady, she lived where if Arya hadn’t saved Lady, she would be dead, and that was something Arya wasn’t ok with. Arya took Aegon and went to see the pack. In the last week Aegon had been teaching her about showing affection about her feelings without talking, Arya loved showing him through kissing him or holding his hand, she had never been good with words since she had been with the pack. Arya decided she had got better in the week, more experienced with Aegon’s mouth and what to do with hers. She liked Aegon’s lessons, Arya still didn’t know what the feeling was in the pit of stomach, when she had asked Aegon, he froze and he went a very bright shade of Red. Sometimes when their kisses got very heated his eyes would come a different colour and his voice was different. Aegon still wasn’t sharing the bed and Arya didn’t know why, they weren’t doing anything wrong. Arya had become very comfortable holding Aegon’s hand in company of others. Her Father had talked to her through the week, Arya didn’t know what to think and was confused on why he was still here.

 

She smelt something strangely familiar, from years ago a scent, Arya sniffed the ground and howled, it couldn’t be, she should be in Kings landing, and two other familiar smells. Arya sat up and hopped out of the bed. She rushed out of Aegon’s tent and moved off to where Nymeria and Lady were, she wasn’t stopped by anyone. When she made it out of the camp Nymeria met her there. Arya was getting better but she still didn’t have the strength she needed to ride Nym. Nym led the way, she was met with Lady who was following closely behind, she must have smelt it too. They walked for a good while before they heard voices

‘My lady, we don’t know where we are going.’ Jory? Was she right, was that his voice, she felt tired before but now she was wide awake.

‘Father told you where to go if there was trouble right, I was hoping they would find us.’ No this couldn’t be, Arya turned back to Lady. Lady was asking her to go. Arya understood all these years now, Lady is connected to Sansa like Nym is to her, but Lady was loyal to her as well. Arya made a vow to herself when this all started if Lady didn’t want to stay with them and go back to Sansa when she got the chance she would let Lady. ‘I will never make you do something you don’t want to do. Go’ Lady didn’t need to be told twice she bounded off. Arya and Nym followed slower

‘Sansa, we have been walking for so long I am tiered.’ Jeyne, she still sounded to winey

‘Jeyne please’ Sansa begged. Then there was a scream. Arya could feel Lady couldn’t contain her excitement she had jumped out. Arya hurried off but she felt her energy leaving her. She would have to rest before going back. Arya stopped Nym and watched as Lady and Sansa were looking at each other

‘Lady?’ Arya watched as Lady ran forward and sat at Sansa’s feet, it was a funny thing to watch because Lady’s head reached Sansa’s. Sansa hugged Lady and Arya saw she was crying. Sansa had grown even more beautiful, taller. She looked like a real queen. Arya was leaning on Nym. How could she go from fine to feeling light headed?

‘Are you there?’ Arya opened her eyes and looked at Sansa who was looking around

‘Who Sansa’ Jeyne tried but Arya stepped out to meet them, Jeyne and Jory stood still shocked to the core but Sansa smiled and ran forward. She flung her hands around Arya and hugged Arya tight. Nym stood behind Arya keeping her up right.

‘Thank you’ Sansa whispered she let go of Arya and looked at her. Arya nodded not able to speak because she was lost for words, Sansa was here, saying thank you.

‘So Horseface your alive.’ Arya snapped her head towards Jeyne.

‘Careful Jeyne’ Arya warned

‘What are you going to do?’ Jeyne challenged, Nym walked towards Jeyne growling Jeyne had been scared of Lady, but she had been friendly, Nym was taller stronger and was growling at her Jeyne looked ready to faint. ‘She doesn’t like your tone.’ Arya felt herself wobbled but then Lady was there keeping her standing. Lady always knew when to be there. Nym snapped at Jeyne staying an inch away from her face before one deep growl. Nym then walked back, Jeyne was left with her eyes closed shaking. Arya sighed before walking to a tree and sitting down.

 

‘Arya shouldn’t we get back to camp or something?’ Sansa asked, Arya opened her eyes to see all three sets of human eyes on her. She nodded before getting up, she felt dizzy and swayed but Nym was there to steady her. She moved off leaning on Nym. She hears they following. Arya sighed trying not think about her head pounding.

 

She was happy when she saw the camp, she walked through to be met with Duck ‘She wolf, who are they?’

‘I, I will explain in there.’ Arya sighed not looking at Duck. She wondered if Aegon would think of Sansa. Everyone loved Sansa more, why not Aegon? They entered and her Father looked never grave.

‘What is it?’ Arya asked

‘Robert is dead, I have been branded as a traitor to the crown and Sansa is missing.’ Arya shook her head

‘No, she is not’ Arya moved to the side and they entered

‘Sansa’ Her Father rushed forward and hugged Sansa. Arya looked at them, they looked like a real family. Arya sighed before leaving without another word. She felt an arm on hers. she turned and was faced by Aegon

‘Where are you going?’ she asked, looking her up and down

‘pack’

‘I should come, you don’t look too good. You shouldn’t go alone’

‘I will be fine, you will need to hear what she has to say.’ He shook his head and felt her forehead

‘fuck Arya, your burning up’ Arya blinked seeing two of Aegon she felt herself falling and arms catching her and a yell.

 

Arya opened her eyes to see two ever worried purple eyes. Aegon breathed a sigh ‘Thank god’

‘What happened?’ she asked

‘well you used too much energy and some of the poison was still in your system it took you out for a bit.’ Arya nodded, Aegon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

‘you worried me again. And your Father he was very worried. Your sister too, she stayed here last night looking after you. I told her she didn’t have to but she wouldn’t take no for an answer.’ Arya swallowed, that meant Aegon and Sansa spent all night talking. Arya looked down and nodded. She didn’t or couldn’t say anything. Maybe she should just run off with the pack, Sansa and Aegon could be together. Her Father didn’t have to worry about her. Arya looked back put to see a still very worried Aegon

‘I am fine, I am sure you have things you need to do.’ She mumbled, he looked confused for a second before nodding. ‘but Haldon said you are not to get out of bed today.’ She nodded knowing Duck would be outside to make sure she didn’t sneak out. She closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her temple before he left.

 

She woke and felt a hand stroking her, she kept her eyes closed feeling safe around this person. ‘Ar Arya, you worried me.’ Her Father whispered Arya sighed and opened her eyes

‘Sometimes I think, it would have been better for everyone that I just left.’ He looked at her shocked

‘no, I think you made the right decision’ her Father looked at her

‘Maybe if I had just been a lady’ Arya looked down defeated

‘why didn’t you’ Arya wasn’t sure if it was because she was still feeling sick but she was speaking the truth

‘I knew I would never be a good as lady as Sansa, and all I wanted to do was pick up a sword and go off to war like you.’ He looked at her, he gave her a kiss on the head

‘well I am glad you weren’t a Lady, I never wanted you to be unhappy. If playing with a sword made you happy. I was a bad Father, I worried about everyone I forgot about one child, getting teased.’

‘The Stark look, is good on a male but not a female, it makes females look not pretty.’

‘Arya look at me’ he lifted her head so they were looking at each other’s eyes ‘You are so beautiful, you remind me so much of your aunt’

‘Why’ she asked

‘you look like her, you have wolves blood like her and I look at you and see the past. And that frightens me.’

‘Rhaegar didn’t kidnap my aunt, did he?’ he stiffened, ‘if I am so much like her, I wouldn’t let them take me, or I would have died trying.’ He laughed and kissed her brow again

‘you don’t have to be a good lady to be a good queen.’ Arya looked at him with a raised brow ‘You and Aegon’ he answered her question

‘How did you know’ she asked

‘I have never in the small time you have spent with you have you looked at a male like you do, and he loves you, I can see’

‘but now I have to compete with Sansa.’ He looked confused

‘Everyone loves Sansa more than me, it would only be normal for Aegon too.’ Her Father laughed at her and she huffed

‘Arya you do not get how true love works, you can’t chose who to love.’ Arya rolled her eyes and sat up. She pulled her father into a hug and buried her face into his neck, he still smelt the same as he did all those years ago

‘I am not sorry about Robert dying but I am sorry you lost your friend.’ Arya whispered, Her Father squizzed her tighter.

‘but know we have to prepare for a war’ Arya looked at him confused

‘we are going to put the rightful king on the throne’ was her Father saying what she thought he was

‘you are going to help put Aegon on the throne.’ He nodded she smiled, she would have to ask Aegon about Sansa but if what her Father was saying about Aegon, she wouldn’t have to choose what to do, he will answer her question on what she should to with herself.

 

Aegon didn’t enter till later, Arya was nervous. Arya got up and went out asking Duck to give them the night to talk, he didn’t ask questions but nodded, knowing that the wolves when they came a little later would look after them. Aegon looked puzzled but Arya sat down next to him.

‘Um, if you don’t want me anymore, I will leave.’ Aegon must have noticed her tone, being a bit shaky and asked gently

‘where is this coming from Arya?’

‘well I know that my sister is very beautiful, a real lady and would make a very good queen, I am not beautiful, nor a lady and I haven’t had any lessons in over six years.’ Aegon chuckled and Arya hit him he winced as she didn’t hold back

‘Arya I don’t want your sister’ he told her rubbing his arm

‘then another one’ she asked

‘I don’t want another’ she looked at him

‘I want you, I don’t want you to be a true lady because that is not you, you would be a great queen because you are willing to do what is done but being kind if need be and to me you are the most beautiful woman in any room, not Lady beautiful like they sing about in the songs but true beauty they sing about in woman warrior songs, you are my Visenya?’ Arya stopped breathing, she leaned in brushing her lips against his

‘Are you asking me to marry you?’ he nodded and she smiled ‘but you won’t take another wife. And won’t change me.’ She demanded he chuckled again but nodded

‘then yes, I will be your Visenya’ His lips were on hers, moving in sync, he broke off and said

‘I love you’ she looked at him

‘I love you too.’ When he smiled his eyes lit up. His tongue entered hers and she felt for his shirt starting to undo the buttons. He broke off quickly

‘Are you sure’ she nodded and finished the buttons she pushed it off and leaned in giving small kisses on his toned abs, he lifted her up so she straddled him starting to undo her shirt. Once that was off he gave his attention to her breasts. Her breath was coming out in short breaths between her moaning. He got up and she jumped up her arms rapping around his neck and her legs around his waist, him holding her butt, there was skin against skin making her flush. He carried her over to the bed lying down hovering over her ‘shouldn’t I be on my back?’ he stopped kiss her neck to look at her

‘I have seen the wolves’ she explained, he looked like he wanted to laugh be he didn’t, only shook his head

‘no my love, I mean you can, but no, not tonight.’ She nodded, and let him show her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have never really written smut before, so I am uncomfortable, was it alright? was it too rushed?


	8. Author Note

Hey guys, 

I am going to have a small break from this story, I don’t know when I will be back, but I will be. Just I am not writing my best and thought instead of writing crap I would have a small break. I am hoping that my life will settle down as it has been crazy and I will be back soon 

Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to read my stories.


End file.
